The Forest
by Fanlady
Summary: Gempa menghilang dalam perjalanannya mengikuti karyawisata ke Jepang. Halilintar dan Taufan memutuskan untuk menyusulnya dan berusaha menemukan jejak sang adik di hutan bunuh diri paling terkenal di Jepang, Aokigahara. /AU/Elemental!siblings/Untuk #Siblingisasi
1. Chapter 1

"Sudah tiga hari ..."

Halilintar mendongak dari surat kabar yang tengah dibacanya dan memandang Taufan yang sedang menunduk menatap ponselnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apanya yang sudah tiga hari?" tanya Halilintar seraya menyesap kopinya.

"Sudah tiga hari Gempa tidak menghubungiku atau memberi kabar apa pun," kata Taufan.

"Ya ampun," Halilintar memutar bola matanya. "Gempa bukan anak-anak. Dia tidak harus mengabarimu setiap detik setiap kali bepergian, kan? Kau jadi semakin mirip ibu saja," ujarnya malas.

"Tapi Gempa selalu memberi kabar tanpa kuminta. Dia itu adik yang berbakti, tahu," sungut Taufan. Ia kembali memelototi handphonenya, berharap benda itu akan segera menyala dengan nama sang adik tertera di sana.

"Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan temannya, makanya lupa memberi kabar. Tak perlu khawatir berlebihan begitu."

"Gempa selalu menyempatkan diri memberi kabar kok walau sesibuk apa pun dia. Lagipula besok Gempa akan pulang, kan? Setidaknya dia harus menghubungi kita untuk memberi kepastian jam keberangkatannya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang mencoba menghubungi Gempa?"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Aku tidak bisa menghubungnya. Nomornya selalu tidak aktif setiap kali aku coba menelepon. Aku mengirim pesan teks juga tidak dibalas." Taufan merenung menatap ponselnya yang masih setia bergeming. "Hei Hali ... Apa kau ... tidak merasakan sesuatu?"

"Merasakan apa?"

"Firasat buruk."

Halilintar memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan sesuatu. Ia kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, tuh. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."

"Cih, kau memang kakak yang tidak berguna."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Gempa. Kau tahu, terakhir kali dia menghubungiku Gempa bilang dia mau ke mana?" Taufan memandang Halilintar serius.

"Tidak. Memangnya Gempa mau ke mana?"

"Gempa bilang dia mau pergi ke hutan Aokigahara."

"Hutan Aokigahara? Tunggu ... sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu ..." Halilintar mencoba berpikir beberapa saat, ekspresinya langsung berubah setelah itu. "Hei, itu kan hutan ..."

"Hutan bunuh diri, ya," Taufan mengangguk. "Gempa bilang dia ingin mencari temannya yang menghilang di sana. Tapi aku jadi khawatir. Apalagi dengan rumor-rumor yang beredar tentang hutan itu. Bagaimana kalau Gempa ..."

Halilintar mendorong kursinya dan bergegas bangkit.

"Cepat kemas barang-barangmu, Taufan. Kita akan pergi ke Jepang."

.

.

.

 **The Forest**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : AU, elemental!siblings, OOC, miss typo, terinspirasi dari film berjudul sama

Untuk **#Siblingisasi**

 **A/N :**

Ini genrenya memang horor, tapi mungkin jangan terlalu berharap bakal banyak horornya karena jujur aja aku nggak jago bikin itu /terus ngapain bikin /keplak

Tapi, yah, aku bakal berusaha buat sebaik mungkin kok. Jadi semoga kalian menikmatinya!

Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

Halilintar menyeret kopernya melewati pintu keluar Bandara Haneda, bandara Internasional Tokyo. Tangannya menggenggam sepucuk brosur dan matanya bergulir ke sana-kemari membaca setiap kata yang tertera di sana. Setelah tiba di ujung kalimat, barulah Halilintar mendongak. Sepasang iris karamelnya memandang keumunan orang di sekeliling sebelum akhirnya jatuh pada sang adik yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Taufan, kau bisa bahasa Jepang?" tanya Halilintar.

"Tidak," jawab Taufan.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita bisa mencari Gempa di sini?" Halilintar mendesah panjang, menyesal baru menyadari masalah ini sekarang.

"Ah, gampang. Kita 'kan bisa pakai Bahasa Inggris," kata Taufan enteng.

"Kau yakin orang-orang di sini bisa Bahasa Inggris?"

"Jangan sampai mereka mendengar apa yang kau katakan, Hali," kata Taufan setengah berbisik. "Nanti kau bisa langsung ditebas dengan pedang samurai mereka." Halilintar memutar bola matanya malas.

"Nah, lebih baik sekarang kita cari taksi dulu dan ke hotel. Kita akan coba menghubungi Gempa setelahnya, bagaimana?" usul Taufan. Halilintar mengangguk.

Mereka kemudian menarik koper masing-masing ke arah jalanan padat di depan bandara yang dipenuhi deretan taksi dan juga orang-orang yang mengantri untuk naik.

Sementara menunggu Taufan mencarikan taksi untuk mereka, Halilintar kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Setelah tiba di sini, ia baru menyadari apa yang dimaksud Taufan dengan firasat buruk, karena ia juga mulai merasakannya. Halilintar membayangkan Gempa, adik bungsunya yang harusnya berada di bandara ini hari ini untuk pulang, namun sekarang justru menghilang tanpa kabar.

' _Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Gempa ..._ '

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu di mana Gempa? Bukankah kalian pergi bersama-sama?" Halilintar menggebrak meja di hadapannya, membuat Taufan yang sedang menyesap minumannya tersedak.

" _Ma-maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu Gempa ada di mana sekarang_ ," suara dari seberang telepon terdengar bergetar. " _Dia hanya bilang ingin ke hutan Aokigahara sebentar, tapi setelah itu dia tak kunjung kembali."_

"Dan kau membiarkan dia hilang begitu saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa, Gopal?" geram Halilintar.

" _A-aku sudah berusaha menghubunginya! Kami bahkan sempat pergi ke hutan itu untuk mencarinya, tapi kami tak bisa mencari cukup jauh karena beberapa area di sana terlarang untuk dimasuki ..."_ jelas Gopal ketakutan.

Halilintar menghela napas. Ia menghempaskan diri kembali ke kursi dan memijit kepalanya lelah. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Taufan yang menyorotkan tanya, dan ia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau sudah menghubungi polisi?" tanya Halilintar. Nada suaranya menurun drastis. Kali ini ia benar-benar terdengar cemas.

" _Tentu saja sudah_ ," balas Gopal cepat, senang mendengar perubahan nada Halilintar. " _Tapi ..._ "

"Tapi apa?"

" _Tapi polisi di sini bilang, mereka akan berhenti mencari setelah lewat dari 48 jam. Dan ini sudah empat hari, jadi ..."_

"Tunggu, kenapa polisi berhenti mencari setelah 48 jam?"

" _Karena mereka menganggap siapa pun yang menghilang di hutan itu pasti sudah mati jika melewati batas waktu itu ..."_

"Omong kosong! Gempa belum mati!"

Halilintar memutuskan panggilan telepon secara sepihak dan membanting ponselnya ke meja. Taufan menunggu sampai kemarahan Halilintar sedikit mereda sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

"Jadi, bagaimana ...?" Taufan bertanya hati-hati, takut sang kakak akan mengamuk lagi.

"Mereka tidak tahu di mana Gempa," balas Halilintar masam.

Taufan mendesah pelan. "Sudah kuduga," gumamnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di meja dan memandang ke luar jendela. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Halilintar ikut menoleh ke arah jendela. Kamar hotel tempat mereka berada menyuguhkan pemandangan langsung ke arah gunung Fuji yang menjulang di kejauhan.

"Kita akan pergi ke Hutan Aokigahara untuk mencari Gempa."

.

.

.

Taufan menatap lekap selebaran di tangannya, kemudian mendongak ke arah pepohonan di hadapannya. Beberapa kali ia mengulang hal yang sama, sebelum akhirnya berdecak pelan.

"Kenapa di brosur ini hutannya kelihatan lebih menyenangkan? Padahal kalau dilihat dari dekat malah menakutkan," gerutunya.

"Yah, memang selalu seperti itu 'kan ..." kata Halilintar. Ia memandang deretan pohon di depannya dengan lengan tersilang di depan dada. "Kita langsung masuk saja?" usulnya kemudian.

"Tidakkah kita harus mencari pemandu atau semacamnya? Gawat kalau kita malah ikut tersesat," kata Taufan.

"Memangnya di sini ada pemandu?"

"Yah, mungkin saja ada ..."

" _Are you guys tourists_?"

Halilintar dan Taufan serentak menoleh. Seorang pria berwajah oriental yang kelihatan hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari mereka menghampiri keduanya.

" _Ah, yes. We both are tourists_ ," balas Taufan.

Laki-laki itu memperhatikan mereka cukup lama, kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Kalian dari Malaysia?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Kau bisa Bahasa Melayu?" tanya Halilintar sedikit terkejut.

"Ya. Aku pernah tinggal di Malaysia beberapa tahun bersama adikku," kata pria itu.

Halilintar dan Taufan mengangguk paham. Mereka lalu saling bertatapan dan membuat keputusan tanpa suara.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membantu kami?" pinta Taufan. "Bisakah kau mencari pemandu untuk menemani kami masuk ke hutan?"

"Untuk apa kalian masuk ke hutan? Wisata?"

"Tidak. Kami mau mencari adik kembar kami," kata Halilintar cepat.

"Adik?"

"Ya," sahut Taufan. "Mungkin kau pernah melihatnya? Wajahnya persis sama dengan kami berdua."

Keduanya menatap pria itu harap-harap cemas, namun ia hanya menggeleng. "Maaf, aku tidak melihatnya," katanya. Halilintar dan Taufan menghela napas kecewa. "Apa adik kalian hilang?" tanyanya kemudian.

Taufan mengangguk. "Ya. Dia dan teman-temannya mengikuti karyawisata ke Jepang sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi beberapa hari sebelum kepulangannya, dia pergi ke hutan Aokigahara ini seorang diri. Katanya dia ingin mencari salah satu temannya yang hilang di sini. Dan sekarang ... dia pun ikut menghilang ..."

"Sudah berapa lama sejak adik kalian menghilang?"

"Empat hari," kata Halilintar.

"Kalau begitu kalian tak perlu mencarinya lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia pasti sudah mati," kata pria itu tenang.

Taufan buru-buru menahan Halilintar yang hendak menerjang laki-laki itu. Walau Taufan tahu sang kakak ahli dalam bela diri, tapi ia merasa Halilintar tak akan mungkin menang jika melawan pria ini.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Adik kami belum mati!" bentak Halilintar.

Laki-laki itu sama sekali tak terlihat terganggu dengan kemarahan Halilintar. Ia justru menatap mereka berdua dengan sorot dingin.

"Kalian tahu Hutan Aokigahara ini terkenal karena apa?" tanyanya pelan. "Orang-orang datang ke sini untuk bunuh diri dan mati."

"Jadi menurutmu Gempa datang kemari juga untuk bunuh diri, begitu?" geram Halilintar.

"Gempa?" Pria itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Itu nama adik kami," kata Taufan, masih berusaha mati-matian menahan Halilintar agar tidak mengamuk.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Halilintar. "Kalau bukan untuk bunuh diri, buat apa lagi adikmu datang ke hutan ini?"

"Gempa bilang ingin mencari temannya, bukan ingin bunuh diri," ujar Taufan yang mulai ikut terpancing.

"Kalian tahu siapa teman yang ingin dicarinya itu?"

"Ti-tidak ... Dia tidak bilang apa-apa soal itu ..."

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas, 'kan? Dia hanya mengarang-ngarang alasan. Tujuan adik kalian datang ke hutan ini sama seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya. Mereka pasti hendak bunuh diri."

Taufan melepaskan Halilintar, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyerang. Mereka hanya berdiri diam di sana, memandang laki-laki itu dingin.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas pendapat _anda_ ," kata Taufan akhirnya. "Kalau anda tak bisa membantu kami, kami akan mencarinya sendiri." Ia dan Halilintar kemudian berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke hutan.

"Tunggu. Kalian benar-benar mau masuk ke hutan ini sendiri?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Kami tidak sendiri. Kami berdua, lihat?" kata Taufan seraya menunjuk dirinya dan Halilintar.

"Tapi berbahaya masuk ke hutan tanpa pemandu."

"Yah, karena kami tak bisa menemukan seseorang yang mau berbaik hati membantu kami untuk mencari pemandu, jadi kami terpaksa melakukannya sendiri," ujar Halilintar sarkastis.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Baiklah. Aku akan membantu mencari adik kalian," katanya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau membantu kami?" tanya Halilintar curiga.

"Karena ini memang tugasku. Aku penjaga hutan," ujarnya. "Tugasku adalah menjelajah hutan dan menemukan mayat-mayat orang yang bunuh diri di sini, kemudian melaporkannya ke polisi agar bisa dipindahkan."

"Wah ... itu pekerjaan yang cukup mengerikan ..." gumam Taufan.

Pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu kau benar-benar mau membantu kami?"

"Ya. Tapi pertama-tama, aku cuma ingin bilang jangan terlalu banyak berharap," kata laki-laki itu serius. "Mungkin tidak semua orang yang masuk ke hutan ini berniat bunuh diri. Tapi kalian tahu, hutan ini bisa memperdaya siapa pun. Orang-orang yang tersesat di sini biasanya tidak akan keluar hidup-hidup. Apalagi yang tersesat cukup lama sampai beberapa hari seperti adik kalian."

"Gempa masih hidup, jangan khawatir," kata Halilintar.

"Ya, kami yakin sekali dia masih hidup," timpal Taufan.

"Terserah kalian saja kalau begitu," kata laki-laki itu lelah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Taufan, dan ini Halilintar," kata Taufan, baru menyadari mereka belum memperkenalkan diri. "Boleh kami tahu siapa namamu?"

"Panggil saja aku Kaizo."

.

.

.

Halilintar berjalan paling belakang, sementara Taufan di depannya, dan Kaizo berjalan paling depan untuk menuntun mereka. Mereka melewati jalan setapak yang ditutupi dedaunan kering. Pohon-pohon berdesir oleh angin yang bertiup pelan, membuat suasana menjadi cukup idngin karena matahari juga belum naik terlalu tinggi.

Mereka belum masuk terlalu jauh saat Kaizo tiba-tiba berbelok arah, menyimpang dari jalan setapak. Ia melangkahi seutas tali yang menandakan kawasan terlarang untuk dimasuki oleh umum. Halilintar dan Taufan melangkah mengikutinya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Tidak apa-apakah kita masuk ke sini? Kudengar kita harus tetap mengikuti jalan setapak kalau masuk ke hutan ini," kata Taufan.

"Kalian tidak akan menemukan adik kalian kalau tetap mengikuti jalan setapak," sahut Kaizo.

Ia tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Taufan dan Halilintar mau tak mau ikut berhenti. Kaizo kemudian berbalik dan memandang kedua kakak-beradik itu.

"Sebelum kita masuk lebih jauh, aku ingin memperingatkan sesuatu pada kalian," katanya, lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi sangat serius. "Apa pun yang kalian lihat nanti, apa pun yang kalian dengar, sesuatu yang tidak wajar atau semacamnya, ingatlah bahwa itu semua tidak nyata."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Halilintar dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku sudah bilang hutan ini bisa memperdaya orang, 'kan? Kalau tidak berhati-hati, para _ӯ_ _urei_ akan menggunakan hutan ini untuk memperdaya pikiran kalian dan membuat kalian melihat sesuatu yang tidak nyata, dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kalian lakukan. Terutama karena kalian sedang sedih dan mengkhawatirkan adik kalian, dan itu membuat _ӯ_ _urei_ akan lebih mudah untuk ..."

"Tunggu, tunggu," Taufan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyela. "' _Ȳ_ _urei'_? Apa itu ' _ӯ_ _urei'_?"

" _Ȳ_ _urei_ adalah jiwa orang mati yang mendiami hutan ini."

"Maksudmu ... hantu?"

" _Ȳ_ _urei_ berbeda dari hantu. Mereka roh orang mati yang meninggal secara tidak wajar dan masih menyimpan dendam di dunia ini. Mereka jauh lebih jahat, lebih licik, keji, dan suka memanipulasi pikiran manusia."

"O-ke ..." gumam Taufan seraya melirik sekelilingnya dengan gugup. "Kau harusnya memberitahu itu sebelum kita masuk ke sini. Kurasa makhluk apa pun itu tidak akan senang kalau mendengar kita membicarakan mereka di sini."

"Yah, kalau kau takut lebih baik kau keluar saja dari hutan ini," kata Kaizo tenang.

"Aku tidak takut!" kata Taufan lantang. "Aku akan tetap mencari Gempa tak peduli walau para yuroi itu menghalangiku!"

" _Ȳ_ _urei_ , bukan yuroi."

"Ya, ya, terserahlah apa namanya."

"Hei," Halilintar menghentikan ocehan mereka dan menunjuk beberapa utas tali berarna-warni yang membentang dan terikat di beberapa pohon besar. "Apa ini?" tanyanya seraya memandang Kaizo.

"Itu tanda," kata Kaizo. Ia menghampiri Halilintar dan ikut memeriksa beberapa tali itu. "Beberapa orang yang masuk ke sini belum terlalu yakin dengan keputusan mereka untuk bunuh diri, jadi mereka meninggalkan tanda seperti ini agar tahu jalan untuk kembali. Atau tanda agar seseorang bisa menemukan tubuh mereka," jelasnya. Ia mengamati salah satu tali berwarna kuning cerah. "Yang ini masih terlihat baru. Ayo kita periksa."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri bentangan tali yang melintang dan saling berkait di pepohonan. Kaizo beberapa kali berhenti untuk memeriksa beberapa hal. Benda-benda yang tak sengaja —atau mungkin sengaja— dijatuhkan, dan juga jejak-jejak langkah kaki yang nyaris memudar.

Halilintar masih berjalan di urutan paling belakang dan sedari tadi tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, sementara Taufan sesekali bertanya pada Kaizo tentang beberapa hal. Ia hanya berdiri diam mengawasi setiap kali mereka berhenti dan Kaizo dan Taufan berdiskusi tentang benda-benda yang mereka temukan.

Halilintar tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa semakin gelisah setiap kali mereka melangkah semakin jauh ke dalam hutan. Suara desir daun-daun di pepohonan membuatnya beberapa kali bergidik, dan ia bersumpah mendengar langkah-langkah kaki dari balik pepohonan. Halilintar tiba-tiba mendengar bisik-bisik samar yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan menoleh. Ia memandang deretan pohon di belakangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Halilintar?"

Halilintar tersentak dan segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ia melihat Taufan dan Kaizo tengah memandangnya dan menyadari ia bergeming terlalu lama.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Taufan.

"Tidak ... Aku—aku cuma ..." Halilintar melirik ragu ke balik punggungnya, kemudian menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya."

Taufan memasang ekspresi heran saat Halilintar berjalan mendahuluinya, namun Kaizo mengawasi pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Belum terlalu jauh mereka melangkah, Halilintar yang kini memimpin tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan membuat Taufan yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya menabraknya.

"Ada apa lagi, Hali? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhen—"

Taufan memekik kaget begitu menyadari apa yang tengah dilihat Halilintar dengan wajah memucat. Mereka sama-sama melangkah mundur dengan ngeri, sementara Kaizo berjalan melewati mereka untuk memeriksa apa yang mereka temukan.

Sesosok tubuh manusia tergantung di dahan pohon besar hanya beberapa meter di depan mereka. Pakaiannya masih terlihat utuh, kaus dan jaket abu-abu yang warnanya sedikit memudar, juga celana jins biru tua. Tapi tubuhnya mulai membusuk, wajah dan kulit tangannya mengerut, membuat rupanya terlihat mengerikan dan bisa mendatangkan mimpi buruk bagi siapa saja yang melihat.

"Itu—itu bukan Gempa, 'kan?" Taufan berujar dengan suara tercekat.

"Jangan bodoh. Tentu saja itu bukan Gempa," kata Halilintar. Ia menarik napas untuk menenangkan kembali jantungnya yang berdebar keras, namun ia justru menghirup bau busuk yang berasal dari mayat itu dan nyaris membuatnya muntah.

"Kita harus menurunkan mayatnya," kata Kaizo tiba-tiba.

"'Kita?'" tanya Taufan dengan ekspresi horor.

"Yah, kalau kalian tidak mau membantu ya sudah," Kaizo mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Ia menghampiri mayat yang tergantung itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan dari tasnya. "Aku harus menandai lokasi ini."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Halilintar. Ia menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk menutupi mulut dan hidungnya sementara ia mendekati Kaizo untuk melihat.

"Agar polisi hutan bisa mengambil mayatnya."

Kaizo kemudian mencatat beberapa hal di buku kecilnya, lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari ranselnya. Halilintar dan Taufan saling berpandangan, kemudian memutuskan untuk membantu pria itu. Kaizo memotong tali yang menggantung mayat itu, sementara Halilintar dan Taufan memeganginya dari bawah. Mereka kemudian membaringkannya dengan hati-hati di bawah pohon.

"Apa kau sering melakukan hal ini? Sendirian?" tanya Taufan. Ia memandangi mayat itu dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mual.

"Begitulah. Sudah kubilang ini memang tugasku sehari-hari," kata Kaizo. Ia membereskan kembali barang-barangnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Halilintar dan Taufan kelihatannya masih tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari mayat itu, hingga Kaizo berdeham pelan. "Kita lanjutkan perjalanannya?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tentu saja," balas Halilintar. Ia harus menarik Taufan berdiri, karena sang adik masih terus bergeming menatap mayat itu dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Menurutmu ... Gempa tidak akan jadi seperti itu, 'kan?" bisik Taufan saat mereka telah kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan langkah bersisian.

"Tentu saja tidak. Gempa masih hidup. Kau juga bisa merasakannya, 'kan?" kata Halilintar pelan.

Taufan mengangguk. "Ya. Gempa masih hidup ..."

"Dan kita harus segera menemukannya sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Ya, kau benar ..."

Suara pekikan keras yang saling bersahutan membuat keduanya tersentak. Mereka menoleh dan mengawasi sekeliling dengan tatapan waspada.

"Hei, apa di hutan ini ada bintanang buas?" Taufan berseru pada Kaizo yang telah berjalan sedikit jauh dari mereka.

"Ada banyak hal lain yang lebih menakutkan daripada binatang buas di hutan ini," balas Kaizo. Ia menoleh dan melihat mereka telah tertinggal cukup jauh di belakangnya. "Cepatlah. Kalian pasti tidak ingin tertinggal dan tersesat di tempat seperti ini."

Taufan bergegas mempercepat langkahnya dan menyusul Kaizo, sementara Halilintar masih bertahan di tempatnya beberapa saat. Ia mendongak dan menatap kanopi dedaunan yang sedikit menghalangi cahaya matahari untuk masuk. Bisik-bisik samar kembali terdengar tak jauh darinya, namun Halilintar mengabaikannya dan bergegas menyusul Taufan dan Kaizo.

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat saat telah lewat tengah hari. Kaizo berkeliling sejenak, meninggalkan Taufan dan Halilintar beristirahat sambil meneguk air mineral dari botol mereka. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara karena masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Halilintar duduk di rumput dengan kepala tenggelam di antara kedua lututnya. Sementara Taufan melamun sambil mengawasi beberapa tupai yang saling berkejaran.

"Hei," ucap Taufan setelah keheningan cukup lama. Ia menatap Kaizo yang baru saja kembali. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?" tanyanya.

Kaizo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa wajahmu sedikit familiar. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu entah di mana," kata Taufan.

Halilintar mengangkat kepalanya dan ikut memandang Kaizo. "Kenapa kau mau ikut dengan kami?" ia ikut bertanya.

"Sudah kubilang ini tugasku, 'kan," Kaizo mendesah lelah. Ie menghempaskan diri di sebuah batu besar dan mengeluarkan botol minumnya. "Aku harus menjaga agar orang-orang tidak masuk ke hutan ini untuk bunuh diri. Dan kalian terlihat cukup rentan untuk itu, jadi tentu saja aku harus mengawasi kalian."

"Kami bukan ke sini untuk bunuh diri, tapi untuk mencari adik kami."

"Ya, dan hutan ini akan memanfaatkan kesedihan yang kalian rasakan. _Ȳ_ _urei_ akan menemukan kalian dan menggunakan tipuan untuk membuat kalian ingin mati. Dan kalian akan melakukannya dengan tangan kalian sendiri."

Halilintar mendengus. "Kau terus saja mengoceh tentang _Ȳ_ _urei_ , _Ȳ_ _urei_ , dan _Ȳ_ _urei_. Memangnya kau pernah melihatnya sendiri? Bukankah itu hanya mitos untuk menjauhkan orang-orang dari tempat ini?"

"Terserah kalau kau tidak mau percaya. Tapi ..."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mendengar omong kosong ini lagi," potong Halilintar. "Kami hanya ingin menemukan Gempa, dan kelihatannya kau masih saja berusaha menakut-nakuti kami untuk menjauh dari hutan ini dan berhenti mencarinya. Kau tahu apa tentang perasaan kami saat ini?"

"Oh, tentu saja aku mengerti perasaan kalian," kata Kaizo tenang, namun suaranya terdengar dingin saat ia memandang Halilintar tajam. "Adikku juga menghilang di hutan ini beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Halilintar terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan Kaizo, namun wajah Taufan justru dipenuhi pemahaman. "Fang," ucapnya mendadak. Kaizo segera menoleh padanya begitu Taufan mengucapkan nama itu. "Kau pasti kakaknya Fang, 'kan?" tanya Taufan memastikan.

"Kau kenal Pang?" Kali ini Kaizo yang terlihat terkejut.

"Pantas wajahmu familiar. Ternyata kau kakaknya Fang!" kata Taufan lagi.

"Kau yakin dia kakak Fang?" tanya Halilintar ragu.

"Tentu saja. Lihatlah kemiripan mereka," kata Taufan seraya menunjuk Kaizo. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mondar-mandir. "Sekarang aku mengerti semuanya. Aku baru ingat, sebelum Gempa menghilang, dia bilang padaku ingin mengunjungi Fang. Tapi kali berikutnya dia menghubungiku, dia justru bilang ingin pergi ke hutan Aokigahara untuk mencari temannya yang menghilang. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa tentang Fang, tapi setelah mendengar ucapan Kaizo tadi aku yakin Gempa pasti ingin mencari Fang. Benar 'kan?"

Taufan memandang Halilintar dan Kaizo bergantian, menunggu reaksi mereka. Tapi mereka hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi ragu.

"Yah, itu cukup masuk akal ..." kata Halilintar setelah berpikir-pikir.

Tapi Kaizo masih terlihat tidak yakin. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar apa-apa tentang kalian dari Pang," katanya.

"Oh ya? Setahuku Fang pernah bilang bahwa hubungannya dengan kakaknya tidak terlalu baik. Cukup buruk malah. Jadi dia pasti jarang bercerita apa-apa padamu 'kan?" kata Halilintar tajam.

"Hali," Taufan berbisik memperingatkan saat ia melihat ekspresi Kaizo yang menggelap.

"Kalau Gempa datang ke hutan ini untuk mencari Fang, lalu Fang ke sini untuk apa? Mungkinkah dia berniat bunuh diri karena tidak tahan harus hidup bersama kakaknya?"

"Halilintar!"

Taufan buru-buru menengahi saat ia melihat Kaizo dan Halilintar saling berhadapan dengan ekspresi bersiap saling membunuh.

"Kita ... kita teruskan saja perjalanannya, oke?" ujar Taufan hati-hati. "Kalau kita berlama-lama di sini, nanti hari keburu gelap. Lagipula sekarang kita harus mencari dua orang 'kan? Gempa dan Fang. Jadi kita harus buru-buru."

"Tidak perlu," kata Kaizo. Ia melangkah mundur dan mengambil kembali ransel yang tadi diletakkannya di tanah. "Urus saja adik kalian sendiri, tak perlu mencari Pang juga."

"Kakak macam apa yang bahkan tidak peduli untuk mencari adiknya sendiri yang menghilang?" tukas Halilintar tajam.

"Hali, sudahlah," Taufan mendesah lelah.

"Aku sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana. Setiap hari, tanpa henti," ucap Kaizo dengan gigi menggertak keras. "Tapi aku bukan orang yang keras kepala seperti kalian yang tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa adik kalian mungkin saja sudah mati."

"GEMPA BELUM MATI! DIA TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI!" Halilintar meraung frustasi. "Dia pasti masih hidup ... Pasti ..." Suaranya melemah, sebelum akhirnya Halilintar mengehmpaskan diri di tanah yang keras dan menenggelamkan kembali kepalanya di lutut.

Taufan menarik napas panjang dan berusaha untuk tidak ambruk juga. Ia lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Halilintar dan meletakkan dagu di antara kedua lututnya yang terlipat.

"Aku akan menemani kalian mencari sebentar lagi," kata Kaizo akhirnya. "Setelah itu kita harus kembali dan melanjutkan pencarian besok."

"Kenapa? Sekarang baru lewat tengah hari," kata Taufan.

"Butuh beberapa jam untuk kita kembali ke jalan setapak. Dan kita tidak boleh berada di hutan ini setelah hari gelap. Pada siang hari mudah untuk tersesat, tapi saat malam kita akan benar-benar buta dan suhu juga menurun drastis."

Taufan mengangguk walau tak benar-benar mendengarkan. Ia melirik Halilintar yang duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian menghela napas dan bangkit. Taufan menepuk pundak sang kakak dan memaksanya ikut bangkit.

"Ayo, Hali. Kita masih harus mencari Gempa," katanya.

Halilintar menurut saja saat Taufan menariknya bangun dan mendorong punggungnya untuk kembali berjalan. Ia mendelik saat melewati Kaizo yang balas memandangnya dengan wajah datar.

.

.

.

"Gempa!"

Taufan meletakkan kedua tangan di mulut membentuk corong dan meneriakkan nama adik kembarnya. Kalau hanya mencari saja diam-diam tentu tak akan membuahkan hasil, jadi mereka harus memanggilnya untuk keluar. Dan semoga saja Gempa benar-benar muncul.

"Gempa! Gempa!"

Halilintar dan Taufan saling berseru bersahutan, berharap mendapat balasan. Tapi tak ada suara apa pun selain kicauan burung dan juga gemerisik angin yang bertiup di antara dedaunan.

"Kita harus segera kembali," kata Kaizo.

"Secepat ini? Tidak bisakah kita mencari sebentar lagi?" pinta Taufan.

"Nanti hari terlanjur malam. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja pencariannya besok," ujar Kaizo lagi. Halilintar terlihat ingin berdebat, tapi Taufan buru-buru mencegahnya dengan menggeleng samar.

"Baiklah. Kami akan lanjut mencari besok," kata Taufan.

"Dan kami akan mencari pemandu sendiri besok, jadi kau tidak perlu ikut dengan kami lagi," ujar halilintar ketus.

"Aku juga tidak ingin ikut dengan kalian lagi," balas Kaizo dingin. Taufan memutar bola mata bosan melihat kelakukan mereka berdua.

Mereka baru melanjutkan berjalan beberapa menit saat Kaizo tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Ia membelokkan langkah ke balik semak dan Halilintar serta Taufan berjalan mengikutinya sambil berpandangan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Halilintar.

Kaizo menghentikan langkah dan memandang sesuatu tak juah di depannya. Halilintar dan Taufan ikut mengintip dari balik bahunya dengan penasaran. Keduanya langsung membelalak begitu melihat apa yang tengah diperhatikan Kaizo.

"GEMPA!"

.

.

.

to be continued

A/N :

Karena ini pertama kalinya aku nulis cerita horor, aku bakal sangat berterimakasih kalau ada yang mau memberikan pendapat tentang fanfic ini. Yah, walau chapter ini belum ada horornya sih ...

Kritik dan saran tentu saja sangat diterima. Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca~ Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Pemuda bertopi terbalik itu berlari terengah melewati deretan pohon yang tak ada habisnya. Beberapa kali ia tersandung dahan-dahan patah yang berserakan, tapi ia segera bangkit kembali dan melanjutkan berlari. Wajahnya yang penuh corengan tanah pucat pasi dan bersimbah keringat dingin. Ia terlihat akan jatuh pingsan kapan saja, tapi pemuda itu tahu ia tak boleh berhenti berlari. Mereka akan menemukannya jika ia tidak segera keluar dari hutan ini. Dan ia mungkin memang tak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi dari sini.

Gempa jatuh tersungkur di tanah yang tertutupi daun-daun kering dan tak bangkit lagi. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras. Npasanya menderu di tengah keheningan hutan seentara ia berbaring menelungkup dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinga.

"Jangan ... jangan ganggu aku lagi ... kumohon ... tinggalkan aku sendiri ..."

Jeritan dan suara tawa bergaung di telinganya, bersatu dengan jeritan dan teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Gempa mencakar kedua sisi wajahnya dalam usahanya untuk menyingkirkan suara-suara yang terus menganggunya. Darah amis mengalir masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka yang masih terus meratap dan memohon dengan suara serak.

"Gempa!"

Gempa langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar suara familiar memanggil namanya. Ia bergegas bangkit walau kedua tungkainya gemetar hebat, dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Gempa mempertajam semua indranya sementara ia mencari-cari dengan penuh harap.

"Gempa!"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Gempa menoleh secepat kilat ke arah suara itu berasal dan memaksakan kakinya untuk kembali berlari. Suara burung gagak yang berkoak berisik menyembunyikan derap langkah Gempa yang terus bergegas. Ia baru mengehentikan langkah setelah suara yang memanggil namanya itu berhenti.

Gempa menoleh ke sana-kemari, berharap melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Gempa baru hendak berbalik untuk kembali mencari, saat sepasang manik karamelnya menemukan sesuatu. Ia membelalak ngeri dengan napas tercekat.

"Tidak ..." Gempa melangkah mundur dengan ekspresi shock. Lututnya yang bergetar kembali melemas sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh berlutut. "Tidak ..."

Kedua matanya tak mampu melepaskan pandangan dari sosok yang tergantung di pohon tak jauh di depannya, yang juga mulai membusuk seperti mayat-mayat lainnya.

Kacamata berlensa ungu bertengger di kulit yang mengeriput, menutupi sepasang rongga mata kosong yang menatap pada kehampaan.

.

.

.

 **The Forest : Chapter 2**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : AU, elemental!siblings, OOC, miss typo, terinspirasi dari sebuah film berjudul sama

Untuk **#Siblingisasi**

 **A/N :**

Cuma mau bilang, mungkin lebih baik jangan baca chapter ini sambil makan, minum, atau sejenisnya. Buat jaga-jaga aja sih.

Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

"GEMPA!"

Halilintar dan Taufan bergegas berlari melewati Kaizo yang masih mengawasi dengan pandangan waspada. Mereka menghampiri sebuah tenda abu-abu yang didirikan di tempat yang cukup lapang dengan deretan pepohonan yang mengelilinginya.

"Ini tendanya! Ini tenda kita! Benar, 'kan, Hali?" Taufan berseru, nyaris tak mampu membendung rasa senangnya.

"Benar. Gempa meminjam tenda ini sebelum berangkat," kata Halilintar. Ia kemudian menghampiri tenda itu dan memeriksa bagian dalamnya, sementara Taufan berkeliling untuk memeriksa sekitar.

"Lihat, ini semua pakaian milik Gempa," kata Taufan, menunjuk beberapa kaus dan jaket yang dijemur di sebuah tali yang diikat seadanya.

"Dan barang-barang di dalam tenda juga semuanya milik Gempa," ucap Halilintar. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah novel dan juga beberapa bungkusan cokelat dari dalam tenda.

"Berarti Gempa masih hidup! Dia benar-benar ada di sini!"

"Tadinya." Kaizo melangkah menghampiri mereka dengan hati-hati dan ikut memeriksa. "Ini milik adik kalian?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk tenda.

"Ya, ini milik kami. Kami sering memakainya saat kecil untuk berkemah," jawab Taufan.

Kaizo memeriksa pakain-pakaian yang dijemur sementara Halilintar dan Taufan mulai berdiskusi untuk mencari Gempa.

"Dia pasti tak jauh dari sini. Kita harus segera menemukannya dan membawanya pulang," kata Halilintar.

Taufan mengangguk cepat. "Ya. Kita akan coba cari di sekitar sini dan ..."

"Kelihatannya tempat ini sudah ditinggalkan selama lebih dari sehari," Kaizo tiba-tiba menyela. Halilintar dan Taufan serentak menoleh padanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Halilintar bertanya seraya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Baju-baju ini sudah terlalu lama dijemur dan bau matahari. Lalu pintu masuk tenda juga ditutupi daun-daun kering yang artinya tak ada yang mendekatinya beberapa waktu belakangan."

"Ja-jadi, Gempa tidak ada di sini?" tanya Taufan, kembali merasa cemas.

"Dia mungkin tadinya ada di sini. Lalu dia memutuskan pergi ke suatu tempat, dan karena hal tertentu tak bisa kembali ke sini," ujar Kaizo.

"Mungkin Gempa tersesat ..." gumam Halilintar.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera menemukannya," kata Taufan. Ia dan Halilintar benar-benar hendak melangkah pergi, namun Kaizo buru-buru menahan mereka.

"Tunggu, kalian mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja mencari adik kami," kata Halilintar sambil memandangnya dingin.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kita harus segera kembali? Hari sudah menjelang sore. Kalau tidak bergegas, kita akan kemalaman di sini."

"Kalau begitu kau kembali duluan saja. Tak usah pedulikan kami."

Halilintar menyeret Taufan pergi, namun lagi-lagi Kaizo berusaha mencegah mereka.

"Tunggu dulu! Berbahaya kalau kalian bersikeras untuk terus mencari hari ini. Hutan ini berbahaya, kalian bisa tersesat!" ujarnya memperingatkan.

"Adik kami tersesat di sini. Dan kami tidak akan kembali tanpanya, oke? Orang yang bahkan tidak peduli pada adiknya sendiri lebih baik tak usah ikut campur urusan kami."

"Jangan bawa-bawa adikku," ucap Kaizo dingin.

"Kenapa? Adikmu itu teman kami, dan kurasa kami jauh lebih peduli padanya dari padamu, kakaknya sendiri," balas Halilintar.

"Oh, ya? Kalau kalian memang peduli padanya, bagaimana mungkin kalian tak tahu bahwa ia menghilang di hutan ini?"

"Bukankah kau yang harusnya paling tahu alasan dia menghilang?"

Taufan menghela napas lelah. "Tak bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat sebentar saja?" ujarnya putus asa. Ia menoleh kembali ke arah tenda dengan ekspresi muram. "Ada hal lebih penting yang harus kita lakukan, 'kan?"

"Kau benar," ucap Halilintar akhirnya. Ia melempar satu tatapan tajam terakhir pada Kaizo sebelum berpaling. "Kita harus menemukan Gempa. Ayo."

"Tunggu dulu," kata Kaizo.

"Apa lagi? Kau masih mau mencegah kami mencari adik kami?" tanay Halilintar gusar.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin meminta supaya kalian tetap di sini," kata Kaizo tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebentar lagi hari gelap, berbahaya kalau kalian berkeliaran tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Kalau kalian juga ikut tersesat, maka sama saja tak ada artinya. Lebih baik kalian menunggu di sini. Siapa tahu adik kalian akan kembali."

Halilintar dan Taufan saling melempar pandang ragu, mencoba mempertimbangkan usul Kaizo.

"Kalian bisa bermalam di tempat ini kalau mau, untuk berjaga-jaga saat adik kalian kembali. Itu lebih baik daripada berusaha mencarinya tanpa petunjuk apa pun."

"Yah ... kurasa ide itu bagus juga," gumam Taufan setelah berpikir-pikir. Halilintar menolak mengakui bahwa ia juga setuju dengan usul Kaizo, tapi sepertinya ia memang tak punya pilihan lain.

Kaizo terlihat cukup puas saat kedua kakak-beradik itu tak lagi memprotes usulannya. "Aku akan kembali besok. Jangan pergi dari tempat ini, oke?"

"Untuk apa kau kembali? Kau bilang tak mau membantu kami lagi, 'kan?" ucap Halilintar ketus.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Hali," desah Taufan. Ia berjalan kembali ke tenda dan menghempaskan diri di depan pintu masuknya.

Kaizo menatap Halilintar sejenak, sebelum kemudian berpaling pada Taufan. "Jangan pergi ke mana-mana, terutama saat hari sudah gelap."

Taufan mengangguk, sementara Halilintar hanya mendengus pelan. Kaizo kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dia menyebalkan," gerutu Halilintar. Ia juga melangkah menghampiri tenda dan mencampakkan tasnya begitu saja ke dalam.

"Kau juga sama menyebalkannya seperti dia," balas Taufan kalem.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita cari kayu bakar untuk membuat api. Nanti malam pasti akan dingin sekali."

Halilintar dan Taufan lalu menyimpan barang-barang mereka di dalam tenda, kemudian berpencar untuk mencari kayu bakar.

.

.

.

Taufan memandang api yang berderik melahap ranting di depannya dan menguap lebar. Ia mengucek matanya berusaha menjaga agar dirinya tetap terjaga.

"Kau tidur saja duluan," kata Halilintar akhirnya. Ia memandang Taufan yang duduk terkantuk-kantuk dan beberapa kali nyaris tersungkur ke arah api unggun di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Taufan, sekali lagi menguap lebar.

"Aku akan berjaga di sini."

"Tapi ..."

"Nanti aku akan membangunkanmu untuk gantian jaga."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

Taufan bangkit dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar. Ia melirik Halilintar dengan wajah mengantuk dan melambai. "Selamat tidur, Hali-kun," katanya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan begitu," ucap Halilintar kesal.

"Kenapa? Kita sedang di Jepang, 'kan?" balas Taufan, terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam tenda sebelum mendapat amukan sang kakak.

Halilintar menggerutu pelan. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada api yang menari-nari di hadapannya.

Kedua kelopak mata Halilintar perlahan juga mulai terasa berat. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk dan beberapa kali dagunya terantuk kedua lututnya yang terlipat. Halilintar mencoba menahan kantuk beberapa saat lagi, namun akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk membaringkan diri di tanah yang keras. Ia menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke dagu dan memejamkan mata. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Suara gesekan ranting membuat Halilintar tersentak bangun. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memandang sekelilingnya yang kini gelap gulita. Api unggun telah lama padam, menyisakan sedikit bara yang masih menyala redup.

Halilintar menajamkan penglihatannya, berusaha menembus kegelapan, tapi tak berhasil menemukan apa pun. Ia baru saja berpikir mungkin ia salah mendengar suara tadi, saat kembali terdengar derak ranting patah diikuti derap langkah yang bergegas.

"Gempa?" Halilintar berbisik pada kegelapan, tapi tak ada tanggapan apa pun kecuali desau angin yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Halilintar bangkit dengan hati-hati dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Ia menyalakan senter dari smartphonenya untuk mendapatkan sedikit cahaya. Halilintar menyorotkan senternya ke segala arah, namuan tetap tak ada apa pun yang terlihat. Ia melirik ke arah tenda dan melihat siluet Taufan yang tengah tertidur di dalam karena Taufan juga menyalakan senter untuk menemaninya tidur.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Halilintar memutuskan untuk mencari tahu asal suara yang didengarnya tadi. Mungkin saja itu benar-benar Gempa yang baru saja hendak kembali ke tenda. Ia mungkin terkejut melihat ada orang lain di sini, dan karena suasana yang gelap tak bisa mengenali mereka.

Halilintar akhirnya melangkah sepelan mungkin dan tanpa suara menyusuri deretan pepohonan yang terlihat seperti bayang-bayang besar mengerikan dalam kegelapan. Ia menyorotkan cahaya dengan waspada ke sana-kemari, berharap menemukan petunjuk apa pun.

Suara langkah kaki tepat di belakangnya membuat Halilintar membeku. Ia segera berbalik dan nyaris mendapat serangan jantung saat melihat seorang gadis tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya di balik sebuah pohon.

" _Halilintar-san_?" gadis itu berucap pelan dengan logat khas yang sangat kental.

Halilintar meringis saat menyadari ia sama sekali tak bisa bahasa Jepang. Bagaimana ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan gadis ini? Mungkin saja dia tahu sesuatu tentang Gempa.

"Anda Halilintar-san, 'kan?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Mata Halilintar melebar terkejut. "Kau ... kau bisa bicara bahasa kami?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Y-ya ... Gempa-san yang mengajariku ..."

"Kau kenal Gempa?" Gadis itu mengangguk takut-takut. Halilintar bergegas mendatanginya untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Di suatu tempat," bisik gadis itu. Ia melirik sekelilingnya dengan gugup seolah takut seseorang bisa mendengarkan mereka.

"Kau bisa membawaku ke tempat Gempa berada?" pinta Halilintar.

Gadis itu kembali mengangguk. Ia berbalik dan mengisyaratkan Halilintar untuk mengikutinya. Namun sebelum Halilintar sempat mengambil langkah, terdengar suara seseorang menyerukan namanya.

"Halilintar!"

Halilintar menoleh. "Itu Taufan," katanya. "Aku harus mengajaknya juga. Kau bisa tunggu di sini?" ujarnya lagi pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menggeleng-geleng panik. Ia tiba-tiba saja menyambar lengan Halilintar dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Kalian tak boleh mempercayainya," bisik gadis itu.

"Siapa?"

"Kaizo ..."

"Kau mengenal Kaizo?"

"Gempa-san mengenalnya. Mereka pernah bertemu sebelum ini."

"Apa? Ta-tapi Kaizo bilang dia tidak pernah melihat Gempa ..."

"Halilintar!" Suara Taufan kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih dekat. Halilintar bisa mendengarnya mendekat ke arah mereka.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah suara Taufan berasal, kemudian sekali lagi berbisik serak, "Jangan percaya pada Kaizo." Ia kemudian melepaskan cengkeramannya dari Halilintar dan berlari menembus malam.

"Hei, hei, tunggu!"

Halilintar bergegas mengejarnya. Tapi belum lama ia berlari, Halilintar tersandung dan jatuh dengan wajah lebih dulu menghantam tanah. Ia mengerang, merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan berbau amis mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Hali?"

Taufan muncul seraya menyorotkan cahaya dari ponselnya ke arah Halilintar. Ia segera menghampiri sang kakak dan membantunya berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku hampir mati ketakutan saat menemukan kau tak ada lagi di dekat tenda!" kata Taufan dengan suara gemetar.

Halilintar meringis menahan sakit sembari berusaha menghentikan pendarahan dari hidungnya. 'Aku tadi mengejar seseorang," katanya dengan suara sengau.

"Siapa? Gempa?" tanya Taufan penuh harap.

"Bukan. Seorang gadis. Dia sendirian dan ..."

"Tunggu, tunggu ... Kau mengejar seorang gadis yang sendirian di tengah hutan malam-malam begini? Kau gila, ya?" Taufan memandang kakaknya tak percaya.

"Dia bilang dia mengenal Gempa! Dan dia juga tahu di mana Gempa berada," jelas Halilintar.

"Apa? Kalau begitu di mana dia? Kita harus mencarinya dan menanyakan di mana Gempa," kata Taufan segera. Ia benar-benar hendak pergi menerobos kegelapan, namun Halilintar buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Jangan! Sekarang masih gelap. Berbahaya kalau kita berkeliaran di tengah kegelapan seperti ini."

"Tapi tadi kau juga melakukan hal yang sama 'kan?" cibir Taufan. Halilintar mengabaikan ucapannya. "Apa gadis itu bilang sesuatu lagi?" tanya Taufan kemudian. Ia mengeluarkan selembar saputangan dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Halilintar.

"Ya ..." gumam Halilintar. Ia menyeka hidungnya dengan saputangan pemberian Taufan dan memandang lurus ke arah kegelapan, tempat gadis itu menghilang. "Dia bilang ... kita tak boleh mempercayai Kaizo ..."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini, Hali?" tanya Taufan seraya mengawasi Halilintar yang tengah mengemas barang-barangnya.

Mereka membiarkan barang-barang Gempa dan nuga tendanya tetap di sini, siapa tahu Gempa akan kembali sewaktu-waktu. Lagipula mereka berencana bermalam di sini lagi kalau mereka tak bisa menemukan Gempa hari ini.

"Ya. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini dan mulai mencari Gempa," kata Halilintar. Ia memasukkan botol minumnya ke dalam ransel sebelum akhirnya menarik resletingnya menutup.

"Tapi Kaizo bilang kita harus menunggu di sini ..." ujar Taufan ragu.

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak boleh mempercayainya. Gadis yang kutemui semalam bilang begitu."

"Kita bahkan tidak tahu siapa gadis itu, Hali. Bagaimana kita bisa lebih mempercayainya daripada Kaizo?"

"Gadis itu mengenal Gempa dan dia tahu di mana Gempa berada. Jadi kita harus mempercayainya."

Taufan terlihat hendak membantah, tapi ia tahu tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Halilintar. Maka ia hanya menghela napas dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Halilintar selesai mengemas barangnya dan ikut bangkit. Ia langsung mengerang kesakitan saat kaki kirinya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan. Jatuhnya semalam ternyata berakibat pada salah satu kakinya yang kini terkilir. Ia sudah membebatnya dengan kain, tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu berguna karena sakitnya justru semakin terasa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hali?" tanya Taufan cemas. Ia menghampiri sang kakak dan pelan-pelan membantunya berdiri. "Kau bisa jalan?"

"Ya, sepertinya bisa," gumam Halilintar dengan wajah meringis.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita keluar dulu dari hutan ini dan membawamu ke rumah sakit," saran Taufan.

"Tidak, tidak. Kita tidak akan pergi dari sini tanpa Gempa," kata Halilintar keras kepala.

"Ya, ya, baiklah," Taufan lagi-lagi harus mengalah. "Mau kupapah?" tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu," dengus Halilintar. Ia berjalan mendahului Taufan dengan langkah terpincang-pincang. "Ayo kita pergi."

Taufan memutar bola matanya, namun ia akhirnya melangkah pergi menyusul Halilintar.

.

.

.

"Gempa!"

Suara Taufan memantul di antara dahan-dahan pohon, dan membuat beberapa burung yang tengah bersarang terbang pergi karena merasa terganggu.

"Gempa! Kau di mana?!"

Taufan masih terus menyerukan nama sang adik berulang-ulang, tak peduli walau suaranya mulai terdengar serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah sang kakak yang berjalan dengan langkah terseret tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Hali, kau juga harus teriak memanggil Gempa, dong. Suaraku sudah hampir habis," katanya.

"Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk berteriak," gumam Halilintar. Wajahnya sudah bersimbah keringat walau mereka belum terlalu lama berjalan.

"Sudah kubilang kita harusnya mengobati kakimu dulu. Kau keras kepala sekali, sih," Taufan berdecak pelan. Ia melangkah kembali ke arah Halilintar untuk membantunya. "Begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kau tunggu di sini—ah, tidak, bagaimana kalau kau menunggu di tenda saja? Aku akan berkeliling mencari Gempa, setelah itu aku akan kembali ke sana. Bagaimana?" usul Taufan.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku juga harus ikut mencari Gempa," tolak Halilintar.

"Tapi dengan kakimu yang seperti ini kau jadi tidak berguna, Hali. Balik saja sana ke tenda."

"Kau sendiri juga sama tidak bergunanya seperti aku, padahal kakimu tidak apa-apa."

"Mau berantem, Hali?"

"Ayo! Siapa takut."

Mereka saling adu tatap sengit dengan posisi siap bertarung. Lalu tiba-tiba saja mereka menghela napas bersamaan dan menurunkan kembali tinju mereka yang tadi sempat terangkat.

"Kalau Gempa ada di sini, dia pasti akan memarahi kita," gumam Taufan.

"Kau benar," balas Halilintar.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, memikirkan tentang adik bungsu mereka dan merasa semakin cemas karena tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Ini salahku ..." ucap Taufan tiba-tiba.

"Apanya?" tanya Halilintar tak mengerti.

"Harusnya waktu itu aku mencegah Gempa saat ia memberitahuku hendak pergi ke hutan ini. Tapi aku malah mengiyakan saja tanpa berpikir panjang."

"Walau kau melarangnya sekali pun, Gempa pasti tetap akan pergi. Dia orang yang sangat keras kepala," kata Halilintar.

"Ya ... dia memang lebih keras kepala darimu."

"Benar ..."

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sementara itu, matahari mulai naik semakin tinggi dan menciptakan bayang-bayang gelap dedaunan di atas permukaan tanah.

"Menurutmu Gempa baik-baik saja?" tanya Taufan.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas dia masih hidup."

"Benar. Setidaknya dia masih hi—"

" _Tolong!"_

Halilintar dan Taufan sama-sama tersentak kaget. Mereka menoleh dengan wajah ketakutan, menyadari dengan pasti siapa pemilik jeritan yang barusan mereka dengar.

" _Tolong aku!"_

Jeritan itu kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih keras dan terdengar lebih putus asa. Tanpa pikir panjang, Halilintar dan Taufan bergegas berlari menghampiri sumber suara itu.

"Gempa!"

Taufan berlari lebih dulu di depan Halilintar. Ia memanggil-manggil dengan panik, menoleh ke sana-kemari mencari keberadaan Gempa.

"Gempa! Gempa! Kau di mana?! Jawab aku!"

Tak ada yang menanggapi panggilannya. Taufan semakin mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menyadari bahwa Halilintar telah tertinggal jauh. Saat ia akhirnya berhenti untuk menarik napas, barulah Taufan sadar Halilintar tak lagi berada di belakangnya.

"Ha-Hali?"

Taufan bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat karena panik. Ia berlari kembali ke arah yang tadi dilewatinya, namun ia tak menemukan Halilintar di mana-mana.

"Halilintar!"

Koak gagak menjadi satu-satunya suara yang membalasnya. Taufan mencoba menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan diri, namun ia justru makin didera panik karena kini kehilangan kedua saudaranya.

"Tidak ... _Hali_... _Gempa_ ..."

Taufan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Ia mencoba kembali berpikir jernih, mencari tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Tapi bayangan jeritan putus asa Gempa, dan juga menghilangnya Halilintar, membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan apa pun selain ketakutan bahwa ia akan kehilangan mereka berdua.

" _Taufan, tolong aku!"_

Taufan kembali tersentak. Ia menoleh dengan liar ke sekelilingnya, mencari sumber suara.

"Hali?"

" _Taufan, tolong! Tolo— ARRGGH_!"

"HALI!"

Taufan kembali berlari secepat yang bisa dilakukan kedua kakinya yang gemetar hebat. Ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas karena panik dan juga lelah, tapi Taufan tak peduli. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanyalah kedua saudara kembarnya.

" _Kak Taufan!"_

Langkah Taufan terhenti begitu mendadak, hingga ia sedikit terhuyung-huyung. Wajahnya yang bersimbah keringat dingin terlihat pucat pasi begitu ia menoleh kembali ke belakang, ke arah suara Gempa barusan terdengar.

" _Kak Taufan, tolong aku!"_

"Tidak ..." Taufan memejamkan mata dan menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak ... kumohon hentikan ..."

Jeritan kedua saudaranya terus terdengar saling bersahutan. Suara mereka terdengar sarat penderitaan dan juga putus asa, membuat Taufan merasa dadanya nyeri seperti ditikam ribuan pisau sekaligus.

"Tidak ... itu tidak nyata ... itu semua tidak nyata ..."

Suara-suara itu tak kunjung berhenti, justru terdengar semakin keras dan kini seolah berasal dari dalam kepalanya sendiri. Taufan ikut menjerit dalam usahanya untuk menghalau suara-suara itu.

"Hentikan! HENTIKAN! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

Sesuatu terasa menarik kakinya. Taufan membuka mata dan melihat sepasang tangan keriput dan jugatelah membusuk merangkak keluar dari tanah dan mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan kakinya, menariknya ke bawah. Ia dengan panik berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tangan itu memegangnya terlalu erat. Taufan bisa merasakan kedua kakinya perlahan terbenam ke dalam tanah.

"Tidak ..."

Taufan mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku dan menggunakannya untuk melepaskan diri. Butuh waktu beberapa lama, dan kaki Taufan sudah terbenam sebatas tulang keringnya, saat ia akhirnya berhasil memutuskan kedua tangan yang mencengkeramnya. Sepasang lengan keriput itu menghilang kembali ke dalam tanah, namun jari-jarinya masih melekat erat di pergelangan kaki Taufan.

Taufan tak bersusah payah berusaha melepaskan jari-jari yang membusuk itu. Ia segera berlari sejauh mungkin dengan napas memburu. Janutngnya bertalu-talu di dalam rongga dadanya, seolah siap melompat keluar kapan saja.

Suara bisik-bisik samar yang memanggil namanya mengikuti setiap langkah Taufan. Namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan tetap fokus berlari. Sampai sebuah mayat yang tergantung jatuh begitu saja dari pohon di atasnya dan membuat Taufan berteriak kaget hingga menghentikan langkahnya.

Taufan menyingkirkan tubuh itu darinya dan berusaha menahan napas agar tidak merasa mual. Ie mencoba menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya, saat ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Mayat di hadapannya menggunakan jaket hitam dengan corak emas, dan juga topi berwarna senada yang dipasang terbalik. Persis seperti yang biasa digunakan Gempa.

"Oh, tidak ..." Taufan kali ini benar-benar kehabisan napas. Ia memandang sosok tubuh di hadapannya dengan wajah tercekat. "Tidak, tidak, tidak ... ini pasti tidak nyata ... tidak mungkin itu Gempa ... tidak mungkin ..."

Taufan melangkah mundur dengan tangan menekap mulut. Ia terus menggelengkan kepala dan menggumamkan kata 'tidak' berulang-ulang. Seolah dengan begitu, pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya akan lenyap begitu saja.

Tapi sosok itu tidak menghilang. Taufan masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, jaket dan topi itu ... juga wajah yang belum sepenuhnya hancur karena membusuk. Itu wajah Gempa. Mayat itu memang benar-benar Gempa.

"TIDAK!"

Taufan meraung putus asa. Ia jatuh terpuruk di atas dedaunan kering dan berharap tanah akan menelannya saat itu juga. Dan keinginannya itu benar-benar terjadi.

Beberapa pasang tangan kembali menariknya dari dalam tanah, dan kali ini Taufan sama sekali tidak memberontak. Ia membiarkan tangan-tangan itu menariknya dan membenamkannya begitu saja. Ia melihat langit biru di atasnya perlahan menghilang saat ia mulai mencium bau tanah yang basah juga bau busuk yang begitu menyengat.

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Taufan! Gempa!"

Halilintar berjalan tertatih-tatih seraya tak henti meneriakkan nama kedua adiknya. Kepalanya terus digerakkan ke sana-kemari, berharap menemukan sosok adik kembarnya. Tapi tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang muncul.

Halilintar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh karena membiarkan dirinya terpisah dari Taufan. Ia harusnya bisa berlari lebih cepat untuk menyusul Taufan tadi, namun kakinya yang terluka menghambat langkahnya dan membuatnya kehilangan jejak Taufan. Padahal ia yakin sekali tadi Taufan tidak berada terlalu jauh di depannya. Tapi sosok adiknya itu menghilang begitu saja saat ia sedikit lengah. Dan sekarang ia tak bisa menemukan Taufan di mana pun.

"Taufan ... Gempa ..."

Suara Halilintar terdengar semakin melemah. Ia nyaris tak sanggup lagi memaksakan kakinya untuk terus melangkah. Halilintar akhirnya ambruk saat kedua kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Ia kemudian hanya berbaring pasrah dengan tubuh dibanjiri keringat dingin dan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Halilintar tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa merasa selemah ini. Kakinya hanya terkilir sedikit. Harusnya ia masih bisa berjalan meski sedikit terpincang-pincang. Rasanya ini sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan kaki kirinya yang terluka, namun ada sesuatu yang lain dari hutan ini yang menyedot habis seluruh tenaganya.

Susah payah Halilintar berusaha untuk kembali bangkit. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan hutan ini mengalahkannya. Ia masih harus menemukan kedua adiknya. Halilintar tahu ia tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua. Salahnyalah mereka sampai terpisah seperti ini. Halilintar harusnya bisa menjaga kedua adiknya dengan lebih baik.

Halilintar memeriksa luka di kakinya, mencari tahu seberapa parah keadaannya sekarang. Ia membuka ikatan kain yang membebat pergelangan kakinya dengan hati-hati. Yang dilihatnya berikutnya nyaris membuat Halilintar muntah.

Kakinya membengkak dengan warna kehitaman dan mengeluarkan cairan aneh yang menimbulkan bau menyengat. Dan yang membuatnya semakin ngeri adalah, banyaknya belatung-belatung kecil yang menggeliat dan menggerogoti kakinya perlahan.

Halilintar mencoba menahan napas agar tidak mencium bau busuknya, tapi melihat keadaan kakinya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Halilintar tak sanggup lagi menahan diri. Ia berbalik dan muntah di atas rumput.

Bau asam kini bercampur dengan bau busuk dan membuat kepala Halilintar berputar. Ia berusaha merangkak menjauh dari kubangan muntahannya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya jatuh menelungkup dengan napas terengah.

Setelah kepalanya berhenti berputar, barulah Halilintar berusaha kembali menguasai diri. Ia duduk sehati-hati mungkin dan menyiapkan diri untuk melihat kakinya lagi, namun semua yang dilihatnya tadi telah menghilang. Tak ada lagi cairan aneh berbau busuk, dan juga tak ada belatung. Kakinya terlihat normal, walau memang sedikit membengkak kemerahan.

Halilintar mendesah lega. Ia menarik napas dalam beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah cukup tenang, Halilintar kembali mengikat pergelangan kakinya dengan saputangan bersih dari tasnya. Ia kemudian memakai kembali sepatu yang tadi dilepasnya dan mencoba bangkit dengan hati-hati. Halilintar bersyukur ia masih bisa berdiri, walau sedikit goyah.

Halilintar kembali meneruskan pencariannya setelah sedikit mengumpulkan tenaga. Ia melangkah terpincang-pincang sambil sesekali meringis karena sakit di pergelangan kakinya.

"Taufan! Gempa!"

Seruan Halilintar ditingkahi oleh suara-suara burung gagak yang saling bersahutan. Halilintar benar-benar membenci burung itu. Kenapa mereka harus ada di mana-mana di hutan ini, sih?

"Taufan! Gem ..."

" _Hali!"_

Kepala Halilintar menoleh secepat kilat sampai lehernya berderik. Ia mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya dari kejauhan, dan ia yakin sekali itu suara Taufan.

"Taufan! Aku di sini!" Halilintar berusaha berseru sekeras mungkin. Ia mempercepat langkahnya yang terpincang-pincang ke arah suara Taufan berasal.

" _Hali!"_

Suara Taufan terdengar semakin mendekat, tapi Halilintar tak bisa melihat sosoknya di mana pun.

"Aku di sini, Taufan! Kau di mana?"

Tak ada sahutan. Halilintar menajamkan telinganya dan mendengar suara langkah-langkah yang mendekat. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Taufan?"

Hening. Suara panggilan Taufan maupun derap-derap langkahnya tak lagi terdengar dan menghilang begitu saja. Halilintar memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan panik.

"Taufan, kau di mana?"

Sebuah sosok muncul begitu saja dan berlari di antara pohon-pohon beberapa meter jauhnya dari Halilintar. Ia mengenali sosok berjaket biru itu.

"Taufan!"

Halilintar berteriak memanggil nama adiknya, tapi Taufan sama sekali tak menoleh. Ia justru mempercepat langkahnya dan berlari menjauh dari Halilintar.

"Taufan, tunggu aku!"

Halilintar memaksa kakinya untuk berlari menyusul Taufan, walau ia harus menggertakkan gigi keras-keras untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Halilintar tak peduli. Yang penting sekarang ia harus menemukan Taufan dan mereka tak boleh terpisah lagi. Lalu setelah itu mereka akan kembali mencari Gempa.

"Taufan!"

Halilintar hampir tak sanggup lagi berlari saat Taufan akhirnya berhenti. Mereka telah keluar dari kungkungan pepohonan dan kini berada di sebuah area terbuka di pinggir tebing. Taufan tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arah Halilintar yang berdiri membungkuk dengan napas tersengal cukup jauh darinya.

"Kak Hali."

Halilintar membeku. Sudah lama sekali sejak Taufan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Taufan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kak'.

Sebelum Halilintar sempat bereaksi, Taufan mulai berjalan mundur semakin menjauh darinya. Ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya yang biasa.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, kak Hali."

Jantung Halilintar berhenti berdetak saat Taufan menghilang dari hadapannya. Meluncur jatuh begitu saja dari bibir tebing, dan ia tak sempat melakukan apa pun untuk mencegahnya.

"TIDAK! TAUFAN!"

.

.

.

to be continued

 **A/N :**

Umm ... gimana dengan chapter ini? Kerasa suasana tegangnya nggak? Aku nggak terlalu yakin sih. Aku beneran nggak bisa bikin adegan yang bikin deg-degan(?)

Yah ... kritik dan saran selalu diterima~ Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~~


	3. Chapter 3

Kaizo melangkah hati-hati di antara deretan pepohonan yang tiada habisnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, namun sesekali ia juga melirik ke sekitarnya dan mempertajam semua indranya untuk menangkap gerakan sekecil apa pun. Namun tak ada apa pun selain beberapa tupai yang melompat terkejut dari balik semak saat mendengar langkahnya, sebelum kemudian menghilang kembali ke balik lubang-lubang di batang pohon.

Matahari belum terlalu tinggi dan cahayanya baru mencapai puncak-puncak pepohonan yang daunnya bersinar keemasan. Kabut tipis masih sedikit menghalangi pandangan dan membuat udara cukup dingin untuk membuat tubuh sesekali bergidik.

Sekelebat bayangan melintas dari balik pohon tak jauh di sebelah kirinya. Kaizo menoleh secepat kilat dan menyipitikan kedua matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Tapi tak ada siapa pun, atau apa pun selain batang-batang pohon yang menyebabkan bayang-bayang di tanah. Memutuskan bahwa ia hanya salah lihat, Kaizo kembali meneruskan langkahnya, kali ini sedikit lebh cepat. Ia hanya harus menemukan kedua kakak-beradik kembar itu dan segera pergi dari hutan ini.

" _Abang..."_

Suara bisikan lirih membuat Kaizo membeku. Ia menahan napas dan berbalik perlahan, namun tak menemukan siapa pun di belakangnya. Kaizo memejamkan mata, berusaha menjernihkan kembali pikirannya. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal seperti ini, harusnya ia tidak perlu merasa terpengaruh lagi.

" _Abang ... Tolong Pang ..."_

Kaizo mengepalkan tangan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia kemudian membuka kembali matanya dan berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Bisik-bisik itu masih terus mengikutinya, dan semakin mengeras seiring setiap langkah yang dilaluinya. Tapi Kaizo berhasil terus mengacuhkannya, walau perlu sedikit usaha keras untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya. Ia tidak ingin suara-suara itu mempengaruhinya lagi seperti mereka mempengaruhinya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama.

Saat bisik-bisik itu akhirnya menghilang, matahari sudah naik sedikit lebih tinggi dan Kaizo sudah masuk jauh ke dalam hutan. Ia hampir tiba di tempat kemarin dirinya meninggalkan kedua kakak-beradik kembar itu di mana mereka menemukan tenda adik mereka yang hilang. Entah apakah mereka berhasil menemukan sang adik, namun Kaizo berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang mungkin akan mereka lakukan jika adik mereka tidak kembali ke tenda itu. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar.

"Mereka benar-benar pergi," desis Kaizo begitu ia tiba di tenda dan tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Ia mengacak rambutnya sedikit frustasi. "Padahal sudah kubilang jangan ke mana-mana ..."

Kaizo memeriksa sekitar tenda untuk mencari petunjuk, tapi tak menemukan apa pun. Tidak ada barang-barang yang ditinggalkan di tenda, berarti mereka memang sudah pergi. Karena mereka tidak membereskan tendanya, ada kemungkinan mereka akan kembali ke sini. Sepertinya adik yang mereka cari belum kembali, karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali mencari. Sekarang yang harus dilakukan Kaizo adalah menemukan mereka kembali.

Kaizo mendongak. Ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menaugi matanya dari cahaya matahari. Masih cukup pagi, harusnya mereka belum pergi terlalu jauh jika mereka berangkat saat matahari terbit.

Bayangan pohon yang menimpa Kaizo menyebabkan wajahnya sekelebat terlihat menggelap. Bibir pucat Kaizo tertarik membentuk senyum tipis. Ia masih punya cukup banyak waktu untuk menemukan mereka. Dan jika bukan dirinya, masih ada yang lain yang akan menemukan mereka.

.

.

.

 **The Forest : Chapter 3**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : Warnings : AU, elemental!siblings, OOC, miss typo, terinspirasi dari sebuah film berjudul sama

Untuk **#Siblingisasi**

.

.

.

Saat Taufan membuka matanya, sekelilingnya gelap gulita. Ia sedikit panik, mengira dirinya tak bisa lagi melihat. Tapi setelah beberapa kali mengedipkan mata untuk membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan di sekitarnya, penglihatan Taufan menjadi sedikit lebih jelas. Ia mencoba mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, namun Taufan tak bisa menebak di mana dirinya berada. Yang jelas ia tahu tempat ini pastilah di bawah tanah, dengan semua bau busuk dan udara pengap di sini.

Taufan lalu ingat tangan-tangan yang menariknya ke bawah, membenamkannya ke dalam tanah dan membuatnya tak bisa bernapas. Mungkinkah ia sudah mati? Apa tempat ini dunia lain atau semacamnya?

Taufan mencoba bangkit dan bersyukur semua anggota tubuhnya masih bisa digerakkan. Ia berdiri dengan hati-hati dan merasakan nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Taufan merogoh sakunya dan menghela napas lega saat menemukan ponselnya masih di sana. Ia kemudian menyalakan cahaya untuk membantunya melihat lebih jelas.

Benar dugaannya, Taufan kini berada di suatu tempat di bawah tanah. Ia dikelilingi oleh dinding-dinding cokelat gelap dengan akar-akar kecil merambat di beberapa tempat. Taufan mengarahkan senternya ke depan dan melihat sebuah jalan yang bisa dilaluinya. Ia merasa sedikit ragu, namun akhrinya Taufan memutuskan untuk mencoba mencari tahu apakah ada jalan keluar dari tempat ini.

Maka Taufan berjalan sepelan mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Tapi kakinya beberapa kali menginjak benda-benda yang menimbulkan bunyi derak cukup keras. Taufan tak ingin memeriksa benda apa yang diinjaknya, karena ia ingin tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

Udara di sini cukup dingin, dan walaupun ia memakai jaket tebal, Taufan tetap menggigil kedinginan. Meski begitu, Taufan merasa ia menggigil bukan karena hawa yang dingin, melainkan karena hal lain. Beberapa kali Taufan merasa ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya, namun saat ia menoleh ke sekeliling dengan jantung berdebar, tak ada siapapun selain dirinya di sana.

" _Taufan ..._ "

Suara dingin dan lirih melantunkan namanya dengan berirama, membuat Taufan menahan napas ketakutan. Ia berusaha mengabaikan panggilan itu dan tetap fokus pada tujuannya mencari jalan keluar.

" _Taufan ..."_

Suara itu terdengar semakin keras dari kedua sisi dinding yang menghimpitnya, seolah suara itu memang keluar dari dalam tanah dingin di sekelilingnya.

Taufan mempercepat langkahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sementara kedua tangannya yang gemetar menyorotkan cahaya ke sana-kemari, putus asa mencari setitik jalan keluar.

Raungan keras tiba-tiba saja terdengar entah dari mana, membuat Taufan segera menoleh karena terkejut. Cahaya dari ponselnya menerangi wajah Taufan yang pucat pasi sementara ia mengedarkan penglihatannya ke sana-kemari mencari sumber suara yang baru saja didengarnya.

Raungan itu kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih keras dan diikuti oleh suara pekikan dan jeritan yang sama sekali tidak seperti suara apapun yang pernah didengar Taufan seumur hidupnya.

Taufan mulai berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari suara-suara itu. Ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang mengikutinya dan semakin mempercepat laju larinya. Hingga kakinya tersandung sesuatu dan ia jatuh terhempas menghantam tanah yang dingin. Ponselnya terlempar dari tangannya dan mendarat tak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh.

Taufan mengerang pelan. Ia meraba rusuknya yang terasa remuk dan meringis kesakitan. Taufan berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan merangkak untuk megambil kembali ponselnya. Ia baru saja berhasil meraihnya, saat sepasang kaki muncul begitu saja dari dalam kegelapan dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Taufan langsung memejamkan kedua matanya ketakutan dan menggunakan kedua lengan untuk menutupi kepalanya dalam usahanya untuk melindungi diri.

"Kumohon, kalau mau membunuhku, tolong lakukan pelan-pelan," ucap Taufan dengan suara bergetar ketakutan. Ia sendiri bahkan tak mengerti kenapa dirinya berkata seperti itu. Buat apa ia bicara pada hantu yang hendak membunuhnya?

"Anda Taufan-san?"

Taufan berhenti gemetar dan mencoba membuka sebelah matanya untuk mengintip. Ia memekik kaget saat wajah seorang gadis tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Taufan mundur dengan terburu-buru dan meringis saat dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Taufan takut-takut. Ia memegangi ponselnya erat-erat dan menyorotkan cahayanya pada gadis di depannya.

"Halilintar-san yang memberitahuku," kata gadis itu.

"Ka-kau kenal Hali?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya, dia ada di sini, dan dia ingin menemui anda," ucapnya.

"Hali ada di sini?" Kedua mata Taufan melebar terkejut. Ia bergegas bangkit dari posisinya dan menghadap gadis itu. "Di mana dia?"

"Ikuti aku."

Gadis itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Taufan. Pemuda itu terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya ia melangkah menyusul sang gadis.

"Apa kau gadis yang ditemui Hallintar tadi malam?" tanya Taufan. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Be-berarti kau juga mengenal Gempa?" Lagi-lagi gadis itu mengangguk. "Apa dia— apa Gempa benar-benar sudah mati?" tanya Taufan dengan suara tercekat.

Gadis itu hanya memandang Taufan dengan sorot misterius. Ia kemudian berbalik dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taufan.

"Hei, hei, tunggu! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" seru Taufan. Gadis itu berjalan semakin cepat di depannya, membuat Taufan harus mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak tertinggal. "Di mana Hali? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?"

Tak ada lagi tanggapan apa pun dari gadis itu. Ia terus saja berjalan di depan Taufan tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke arahnya lagi. Taufan berusaha menyamakan kecepatannya dengan si gadis, namun segera saja ia sudah tertinggal di belakang. Taufan panik dan segera mengejar gadis itu, mengabaikan kaki-kakinya yang semakin lelah.

Saat Taufan akhirnya menemukannya kembali, gadis itu telah berhenti melangkah dan berdiri membelakanginya. Taufan menelan ludah dengan susah payah, lalu melangkah menghampiri gadis itu perlahan.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kau berhenti? Di mana Hali?" tanya Taufan. Gadis itu bergeming. Taufan berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan menepuk pelan pundak si gadis. "He-hei ..."

Gadis itu akhirnya berbalik. Taufan nyaris menjerit melihat perubahan wajah gadis itu. Wajahnya kini berkerut mengerikan dengan beberapa urat menonjol di dahinya. Bibirnya menyeringai lebih lebar dari yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia biasa, sementara keuda bola matanya yang nyaris menonjol keluar menatap Taufan dengan ekspresi lapar.

Taufan melangkah mundur ketakutan dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia sama sekali tak berpikir untuk memungutnya kembali dan langsung bebralik untuk lari. Tapi sebelum ia sempat bergerak sedikit pun, jari-jari kasar dan dingin mencengkeram kuat lehernya dan mendorongnya ke belakang hingga tubuhnya menghantam dinding tanah yang padat.

Taufan meronta sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri, namun jari-jari itu semakin mencekiknya dan membuatnya kehabisan napas. Makhluk di hadapannya menyeringai semakin lebar sementara Taufan mati-matian berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Kaki Taufan menendang-nendang liar dalam usaha terakhirnya untuk bisa lolos, dan ia akhirnya berhasil menghantam makhluk itu cukup keras.

Cengkeraman di lehernya sedikit mengendur dan Taufan memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan melayangkan satu lagi tendangan keras. Makhluk itu terlempar dan menghantam dinding di seberang dengan bunyi derak keras, menyebabkan dinding dan langit-langit bergetar.

Taufan terbatuk-batuk, tersedak, dan tersengal-sengal saat akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera menyambar ponselnya yang masih bercahaya tak jauh dari kakinya dan bergegas lari sejauh mungkin. Suara geraman rendah di belakangnya membuat napas Taufan tercekat, namun ia tidak menghentikan laju larinya.

Tangan-tangan bermunculan dari dinding di kedua sisinya, menggapai-gapai ke arah Taufan. Beberapa berhasil menarik tas dan juga jaketnya, namun Taufan sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri kembali. Ia terus berlari dan sudah begitu putus asa karena tak kunjung menemukan jalan keluar. Sampai akhirnya Taufan melihat cahaya terang hanya beberapa meter di depannya.

Taufan berlari dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya menuju jalan keluar, sebelum akhirnya jatuh terhempas di rumput yang basah. Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan berada tepat di atasnya, menandakan ia telah berhasil keluar dari tempat itu.

Taufan tak bergerak dari tempatnya dan hanya berbaring terengah-engah. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat karena takut, namun ia juga merasa lega luar biasa karena berhasil meloloskan diri.

Entah berapa lama Taufan hanya terus berbaring diam di posisinya. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga bahkan hanya untuk menggerakkan tangannya. Taufan berharap ia bisa terus berbaring di sini sampai seseorang menemukannya. Tapi bagaimana kalau yang menemukannya bukan manusia dan justru makhluk-makhluk mengerikan seperti tadi?

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, Taufan akhirnya berhasil memaksa dirinya bangkit. Ia mengabaikan protes tubuhnya yang terasa remuk dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung, kembali menyusuri hutan. Taufan menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku dan sebagai ganti mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya. Ia memeganginya erat dengan posisi siaga, bersiap menghadapi makhluk apa pun yang akan menyerangnya nanti.

Langkah Taufan terhenti saat ia mendengar derap kaki cepat menuju ke arahnya. Ia mengacungkann pisaunya ke depan dan menanti dengan waspada. Tapi yang muncul di hadapannya sama sekali tak disangka-sangka.

Seorang pemuda bertopi terbalik berlari terengah-engah dan berhenti mendadak tak jauh di depan Taufan. Ia menarik napas kaget saat melihat Taufan, yang juga tengah membeku memandangnya dengan tangan teracung memegang pisau.

Sementara mereka masih terus saling membelalak satu sama lain, Taufan sama sekali tidak menurunkan pertahanannya. Ia tidak yakin apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah nyata. Bagaimana kalau ini hanya tipuan lain untuk menjebaknya?

"Taufan ... Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

Suara itu ... sosok di hadapannya memang nyata, dan Taufan langsung tahu kali ini ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Pisaunya tergelincir dari tangan Taufan saat ia berlari menghambur ke arah adik kembarnya dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

"TIDAK! TAUFAN!"

Halilintar menjerit saat melihat sang adik meluncur jatuh di depan matanya. Ia berlari dengan menyeret kakinya yang sakit dan menjatuhkan diri di tepi tebing. Matanya menatap nanar sungai yang mengalir deras di bawah.

"Tidak ... tidak ... Taufan ..." Halilintar meratap, memanggil nama adiknya berulang kali. Ia menangis putus asa karena tak sempat menyelamatkan Taufan. Ia sama sekali belum menemukan jejak Gempa, dan sekarang ia kehilangan Taufan juga. Kakak macam apa dia yang tak bisa melindungi kedua adiknya sendiri?

Batin Halilintar meraungkan keputusasaan tak berujung. Ia ingin kedua adiknya kembali. Ia ingin semua ini berakhir. Ia tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi, tapi Halilintar tahu ia tak bisa menariknya kembali. Halilintar kehilangan seluruh hidupnya hanya dalam sekejap mata.

Kalau begini, apa gunanya lagi ia melanjutkan hidup?

Halilintar merangkak hingga telapak tangannya menggores bebatuan tajam di bibir tebing. Matanya yang kini memancarkan sorot hampa menatap aliran sungai di bawahnya tanpa berkedip. Perlahan, ia bangkit dan berdiri goyah di tengah hembusan angin.

Ia hanya perlu mengambil satu langkah kecil, lalu ia akan bisa mengakhiri semua ini.

Satu kakinya melangkah ke depan, dan Halilintar langsung terhuyung karena kehilangan pijakan. Halilintar memejamkan mata, menanti saat dirinya melayang jatuh tanpa beban ke bawah. Tapi tepat saat itu, seseorang menariknya keras ke belakang dan membuatnya tersungkur kembali di bebatuan tebing.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU SUDAH GILA, YA?"

Halilintar mengangkat kepalanya. Ia harus menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali agar bisa melihat dengan jelas melalui pandangannya yang memburam. Saat menyadari siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, Halilintar langsung bersikap waspada. Ia bergerak menjauh sebisa mungkin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari laki-laki itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya tajam.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh kalian untuk tetap di tenda sampai aku datang?" hardik Kaizo.

"Apa urusanmu kalau kami pergi tanpa menunggumu? Lagipula kami juga harus segera menemukan Gempa sebelum terjadi sesuatu padanya," ujar Halilintar dingin.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah berpikir untuk melompat dari tebing? Kau sudah menyerah untuk menemukan adikmu itu?"

"Karena ... karena ... aku baru saja melihat Taufan melompat dari sini ..." suara Halilintar pecah dan ia harus berusaha keras untuk tetap mengendalikan diri.

Kedua mata Kaizo melebar kaget. Ia menoleh ke sekitar seolah baru menyadari Taufan tak ada bersama mereka.

"Kau—kau yakin yang kau lihat itu benar-benar adikmu?" tanya Kaizo hati-hati.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi. Pikiranmu terperdaya karena kau sedang merasa putus asa, dan itu membuatmu melihat hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak nyata ..."

"Tapi ... tapi ... aku yakin aku memang melihat Taufan melompat ..." Halilintar terlihat kalut dan kebingungan oleh pikirannya sendiri. Mungkinkah yang dilihatnya tadi benar-benar hanya halusinasi?

"Pikirkan baik-baik ... Di tempat ini kau harus bisa memilah yang mana nyata dan mana yang tidak. Jika tidak, kau akan terjebak dalam tipuan mereka."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara semudah itu? Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan!" teriak Halilintar marah.

"Aku tahu," ucap Kaizo pelan. "Aku sangat tahu. Karena aku sendiri juga pernah mengalaminya."

Halilintar terhenyak. Ia hampir lupa Kaizo juga kehilangan adiknya di hutan ini. Mungkinkah Kaizo, sama sepertinya, mencari Fang ke sana-kemari dan merasa begitu putus asa hingga ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri?

Halilintar menunggu Kaizo mengucapkan sesuatu lagi. Tapi ia hanya berdiri di sana, memandang ke arah langit berawan di atas mereka. Ekspresinya sama sekali tak terbaca.

Kaizo lalu menunduk kembali memandang Halilintar. "Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan ingin tetap melanjutkan mencari adik-adikmu atau lebih memilih untuk mati?" tanyanya. Suaranya kembali terdengar datar dan dingin.

"Aku ... akan mencari adik-adikku," gumam Halilintar dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Kaizo mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Matanya melebar melihat luka bekas sayatan yang masih baru di lengan Kaizo yang tidak tertutup oleh kemejanya. Halilintar akhirnya meraih tangan Kaizo dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menariknya bangun.

"Nah, dengar. Mulai sekarang jangan percaya lagi dengan apapun yang terlihat ganjil dan tidak wajar. Fokuskan pikiranmu pada hal yang paling penting, yaitu menemukan adik-adikmu kembali," kata Kaizo.

Halilintar hanya mengangguk. Ia masih menolak menatap langsung ke arah Kaizo dan memilih untuk memelototi sepatunya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terpisah dengan adikmu yang satu itu?" tanya Kaizo.

"Kami—kami tadinya mendengar suara Gempa, suara jeritannya. Dan kami langsung berlari untuk mencari Gempa. Aku tidak bisa berlari cepat karena kakiku terkilir dan ... aku kehilangan Taufan ..."

Halilintar kembali diserang perasaan bersalah dan menyesal karena begitu bodoh membiarkan dirinya terpisah dari Taufan. Halilintar tanpa sadar menoleh kembali ke belakangnya, memandang ujung tebing di mana ia berpikir melihat Taufan melompat.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," ujar Kaizo kemudian. Halilintar berpaling kembali dan melihat Kaizo tengah mengawasinya. "Kalau kita terus berlama-lama di sini, kau mungkin akan melompat lagi."

"Aku tidak akan melompat lagi," gerutu Halilintar.

"Baguslah. Aku tidak ingin terpaksa menyelamatkanmu dua kali," kata kaizo tak acuh.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyelamatkanku!"

"Kalau begitu silakan lompat lagi, dan aku tidak akan menyelamatkanmu kali ini."

Halilintar mendengus. Ia mengeratkan tali ranselnya dan berjalan mendahului Kaizo dengan langkah pincang. Barulah kemudian ia sadar tak tahu harus pergi ke arah mana.

"Kita harus ke mana?" tanya Halilintar seraya menoleh dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ada pos polisi hutan yang sudah tak terpakai di dekat sini," kata Kaizo, menunjuk ke arah pepohonan di depan mereka. "Di sana ada radio yang bisa digunakan untuk memanggil bantuan. Aku tadinya hendak ke sana saat tak sengaja melihatmu hendak melompat dari tebing itu."

"Jangan bahas soal itu lagi, oke?" Halilintar merasa sedikit malu dan juga marah saat mengingat perbuatan bodohnya tadi. "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke pos itu."

Kaizo hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Halilintar tetap berjalan di depannya setelah menunjukkan arah yang harus mereka tuju. Ia kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua bungkusan makanan.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Kaizo. Ia menawarkan sebatang snack cokelat dengan bungkusan bertulisan Jepang yang diterima Halilintar dengan ekspresi curiga. "Aku tidak meracuni makanannya," lanjutnya lagi saat melihat ekspresi Halilintar.

Halilintar baru menyadari ia tidak makan apa pun sejak kemarin. Ia dan Taufan tidak membawa makanan apa-apa di tas mereka, hanya botol minum. Mereka tidak mengira perjalanan ini akan lebih panjang daripada yang semua mereka pikirkan.

Kaizo membuka sebuah bungkusan donat dengan topping wortel yang dipotong tipis-tipis di atasnya dan memakannya sambil berjalan.

Halilintar akhirnya menyerah dengan godaan rasa lapar dan merobek bungkusan cokelatnya. Ia menelan satu gigitan dengan takut-takut, berpikir Kaizo mungkin benar-benar menaruh racun di dalamnya. Tapi setelah beberapa gigitan dan tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya, Halilintar langsung menghabiskan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Hei, apa kau benar-benar bisa merasakan apakah adikmu masih hidup atau tidak?" tanya Kaizo tiba-tiba.

Halilintar tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berucap ragu, "Ya, begitulah ..."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak bisa menjelaskannya," gumam Halilintar. "Kami kadang bisa saling membaca isi pikiran satu sama lain. Aku bisa tahu apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan hanya dengan menatap mata mereka. Dan ... saat kami sedang tidak bersama-sama, aku tetap bisa mendengar suara mereka di kepalaku. Selama suara itu masih ada, aku akan tahu mereka masih hidup."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tadi memutuskan untuk melompat? Apa suara-suara itu tidak terdengar lagi?"

"Tidak, suaranya masih terdengar. Hanya saja ... aku sedang sangat kalut dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih, jadi ... begitulah ..." Suara Halilintar menghilang dan ia kembali menundukkan kepala dalam.

"Aku mengerti ..." Kaizo berucap pelan seraya terus melangkah di depan Halilintar. Ia memain-mainkan bungkusan plastik di tangannya dengan ekspresi melamun.

Halilintar mendongak dan memandang punggung Kaizo. Ia hendak bertanya lebih jauh, tapi mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat sebuah bangunan kumuh tak jauh di depan. Mereka sudah tiba di pos polisi hutan terbengkalai yang dikatakan Kaizo.

Kaizo masuk lebih dulu, dan Halilintar melangkah mengikutinya dengan ragu. Tempat itu kelihatannya sudah lama ditinggalkan. Sarang laba-laba menggantung di sepanjang dinding dan debu tebal menutupi setiap permukaan.

Sementara Kaizo berkeliling di ruang depan untuk mencari radio, Halilintar memilih untuk memeriksa bagian belakang. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat jejak sepatu di atas lapisan debu di lantai. Ada orang lain yang datang ke tempat ini sebelum mereka, tapi siapa?

Halilintar mengikuti jejak itu yang mengarah ke dapur. Tempat itu sama kotornya seperti ruang depan, namun lapisan debu di lantai banyak terkikis oleh jejak-jejak kaki yang terlihat seperti orang tengah mondar-mandir. Halilintar menemukan sebuah pisau dapur yang sedikit berkarat tergeletak di dasar bak cuci piring. Ia menahan napas saat melihat noda darah yang masih belum mengering di sana. Beberapa bungkusan makanan dibuang sembarangan di sekitar kitchen set. Bungkusan cokelat seperti yang tadi dimakan Halilintar, dan juga beberapa bungkusan donat.

 _Persis seperti yang dibawa Kaizo._

"Aku menemukan radionya!" Kaizo mengumumkan dari ruang depan.

Halilintar terlonjak kaget. Ia menyambar pisau berlumuran darah yang ditemukannya dan menyelipkannya ke dalam saku tanpa pikir panjang. Lalu ia bergegas menghampiri Kaizo kembali.

"Radionya bisa digunakan?" tanya Halilintar, berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Sepertinya rusak," kata Kaizo sambil mengutak-atik radio di hadapannya. "Aku akan coba memperbaikinya. Semoga saja berhasil."

"Ya, semoga berhasil," ucap Halilintar. Ia berjalan mundur sepelan mungkin sementara Kaizo sibuk dengan radio yang ditemukannya. Tapi Kaizo tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arahnya, membuat langkah Halilintar langsung terhenti.

"Bisa tolong pergi ke dapur? Kalau tidak salah di sana ada pisau. Mungkin bisa kugunakan untuk memperbaiki ini," kata Kaizo.

Halilintar membeku. Benar dugaannya, Kaizo tahu tentang tempat ini. Ia pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Tapi untuk apa?

"Ba-baiklah ..."

Halilintar melangkah mundur kembali ke arah dapur. Hati-hati ia mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Kaizo memiliki benda ini.

Halilintar tiba di dapur dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling untuk mencari tempat menyembunyikan pisau ini. Ia melihat sebuah pintu tertutup di salah satu sisi dapur dan bergegas melangkah ke arahnya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan pegangan pintunya. Terkunci. Baru saja Halilintar hendak beranjak pergi, sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu.

" _Halilintar?"_

Halilintar tersentak. Ia buru-buru menghampiri kembali pintu itu dan menempelkan daun telinganya di sana.

"Gempa?" Tidak ada sahutan. Halilintar mengulangi panggilannya, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. "Gempa? Kaukah itu?"

"Ssstt ..." suara bisikan Gempa membalas dari balik pintu. Halilintar langsung menutup mulutnya dan melirik ke balik punggungnya. Kaizo masih terlihat serius bekerja memperbaiki radio.

Secarik kertas diselipkan melalui bagian bawah pintu. Halilintar kembali melirik ke arah Kaizo, memastikan laki-laki itu tidak melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

' _Apa Kaizo ada di sana?_ '

Halilintar terkejut melihat isi pesan yang dituliskan Gempa. Ia kemudian terlonjak saat Kaizo tiba-tiba berbicara padanya.

"Hei, apa kau menemukan pisaunya?"

"Sebentar, aku sedang mencarinya," dusta Halilintar. Ia bergegas mengeluarkan pena dari ranselnya dan menulis balasan untuk Gempa.

' _Ya_.'

Ia kemudian menyelipkan kembali kertas itu di balik pintu sehati-hati mungkin agar Kaizo tidak mendengarnya. Halilintar menunggu balasan dari Gempa dengan gelisah. Saat kertas itu kembali meluncur dari bawah pintu, ia segera menyambarnya dan membaca isinya.

' _Dia akan membunuh kita. Ambil kunci pintu ini darinya_.'

Halilintar menarik napas dalam. "Oke," bisiknya seraya mengetuk pintu pelan beberapa kali agar Gempa bisa mendengarnya. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Halilintar untuk menyiapkan diri. Ia menggenggam pisau di tangannya erat, bersiap menggunakannya untuk mengancam —atau mungkin kalau terpaksa, menyerang— Kaizo. Ia harusnya tahu sejak awal tak bisa mempercayai laki-laki itu. Dan ia menyesal karena membiarkan Kaizo menggiringnya ke sini tanpa curiga. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa menemukan —dan juga bisa berusaha— menyelamatkan Gempa.

"Hei, kalau kau tidak menemukan pisaunya. Bisa tolong bantu aku saja di sini?" ujar Kaizo tanpa mengangkat kepala dari radio yang sedang dikutak-katiknya. Halilintar berjalan mendekatinya tanpa suara, lalu dengan gerakan mendadak mengarahkan ujung mata pisau yang tajam tepat di tenggorokan Kaizo.

Kaizo terlihat terkejut sekali karena perbuatan Halilintar. "Apa yang kau—"Ia mencoba menjauhkan diri dari pisau itu, namun Halilintar semakin menekankan besi dingin itu di lehernya.

"Berikan. Kuncinya," ucap Halilintar penuh penekanan.

"Kunci apa?" Kaizo terlihat bingung sekaligus waspada, namun sama sekali tidak terlihat takut walau ada pisau yang kini tengah mengancam lehernya.

"Kunci ruangan itu," kata Halilintar, menunjuk ruang tertutup di balik dapur. "Kau menyekap adikku di sana. Dan jika kau tidak segera mengeluarkannya, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Halilintar." Itu pertama kalinya Kaizo menyebut langsung namanya, dan itu membuat Halilintar semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. "Sadarlah! Adikmu tidak ada di sini. Kau harus—"

Halilintar menekankan pisaunya semakin dalam, membuat Kaizo langsung bungkam. "Berikan kuncinya," ujarnya dingin.

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Kaizo akhirnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Kuncinya ada di dalam sepatuku."

Halilintar menatapnya curiga. Ia perlahan membungkuk, sambil berhati-hati agar pisau di tangannya tetap teracung ke arah Kaizo. Halilintar baru saja hendak menarik lepas sepatu Kaizo, saat Kaizo tiba-tiba saja menendang wajahnya dan membuatnya tersungkur ke belakang hingga kepalanya menghantam dinding. Pisau di tangannya terlempar jauh dan segera ditangkap oleh Kaizo.

Kepala Halilintar berdenyut hebat sementara ia berusaha memfokuskan kembali pandangannya yang menggelap. Ia mencoba mengusir bintik-bintik hitam di depan matanya saat ia melihat Kaizo melangkah menghampirinya dengan membawa pisau yang tadi dipegangnya.

Secepat kilat Halilintar bangkit dari posisinya. Gerakan mendadaknya membuat kepalanya semakin berputar dan membuat perutnya mual. Tapi ia mengabaikannya sebisa mungkin dan langsung menyerang Kaizo.

Kaizo menangkis setiap serangan Halilintar dan mencoba menyerang balik. Jika Halilintar sedang berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya, mereka mungkin akan seri. Tapi karena kepala Halilintar tak berhenti berputar dan kakinya juga berdenyut menyakitkan, dalam beberapa menit Kaizo telah berhasil memelintir tangannya dan memaksanya berlutut. Halilintar menggeram dan meronta sekuat tenaga, namun Kaizo semakin memelintir tangannya dan membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menyerah, aku terpaksa melakukan ini," kata Kaizo. Ia menggenggam pisau di tangannya semakin erat.

Halilintar menggunakan sebelah kakinya untuk menjatuhkan Kaizo dan berhasil. Mereka kembali bergulat saling memperebutkan pisau. Halilintar akhirnya berhasil mendapatkannya kembali setelah pergulatan sengit. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langusng menghujamkannya di dada Kaizo, tepat di jantungnya.

Kaizo membelalak. Ia memandangi pisau yang tertancap di dadanya, kemudian memandang Halilintar yang juga terlihat shock dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Halilintar bergerak mundur, sementara Kaizo mencoba mencabut pisau itu dari dadanya. Sia-sia ia mencoba menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari lukanya dengan jari-jarinya yang bergetar.

Halilintar mengawasi dengan ngeri saat Kaizo terbatuk-batuk dan tubuhnya mulai mengejang. Sesaat kemudian tubuh itu diam tak bergerak dengan kedua mata masih terbuka lebar dan menatap kosong langit-langit di atasnya. Kaizo sudah mati.

 _Dan Halilintarlah yang telah membunuhnya._

Halilintar mencengkeram dadanya. Ia tak bisa bernapas. Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Apa ia baru saja ... membunuh seseorang?

 _Tidak ..._

Halilintar menggelengkan kepala pelan. Itu bukan salahnya. Ia terpaksa membunuh Kaizo untuk membela diri, dan juga untuk menyelamatkan adiknya.

 _Gempa!_

Nama adiknya muncul kembali di benak Halilintar, membuatnya berhasil memaksa dirinya untuk berpikir jernih. Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah mengeluarkan Gempa dari tempat itu.

Hati-hati, Halilintar menghampiri kembali mayat Kaizo. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajah Kaizo yang pucat pasi. Halilintar menarik lepas sebelah sepatu bot Kaizo, namun ia tak menemukan apa pun di sana. Ia memeriksa sepatu yang satu lagi dan tetap tidak menemukan kunci. Di mana Kaizo menyembunyikannya?

Suara derit pintu membuat Halilintar tersentak kaget. Ia berbalik dan melihat pintu yang tadi tertutup itu kini perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan ruang gelap di baliknya. Halilintar melangkah ragu ke arah pintu itu.

"Gempa?" bisiknya.

Tak ada sahutan. Ia melangkah semakin dekat hingga bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang keluar dari ruangan yang sepenuhnya gelap itu. Halilintar mengintip ke dalam dan melihat sebuah tangga menurun. Ternyata ini ruang bawah tanah.

Halilintar tak perlu berpikir terlalu lama. Jika Gempa memang ada di dalam sana, maka Halilintar harus segera menyelamatkannya. Halilintar menguatkan hati, kemudian melangkah mantap memasuki pintu itu. Sampai sebuah tangan dingin tiba-tiba menahan kakinya. Halilintar menahan napas dan menoleh perlahan.

Kaizo merangkak dengan tubuh berlumuran darah dan tangan yang memegangi kaki Halilintar erat-erat, sementara bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai lebar menyeramkan.

.

.

.

to be continued

A/N :

Aku salah nyusun alur kayaknya. Harusnya chapter ini udah sampai bagian klimaks, malah harusnya tamat di sini. Tapi karena udah nyampe 4k words dan takutnya malah kepanjangan kalau diterusin, jadi stop di sini dulu. Maaf kalau kesannya jadi anti-klimaks dan sama sekali nggak menegangkan. Aku nggak tau cara menaikkan tensi cerita yang benar, jadilah cuma begini.

Chapter depan akan jadi chapter terakhir (semoga). Jadi sampai bertemu lagi~! Makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Berkenan memberikan komentar?

* * *

Ah, iya hampir lupa. Aku mau promosi dikit, ada yang mau ikutan event nulis fanfic buat ultah BoBoiBoy nanti?

Syarat dan ketentuan udah dibantuin promo sama author Mahrani29 kemarin. Tapi kalau mau lebih jelasnya lagi bisa PM aku ^^

Makasih sebelumnya~


	4. Chapter 4

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Gempa bertanya lemah setelah Taufan akahrinya melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia memandang sang kakak dengan mata menyipit, seolah tak yakin apa yang dilihatnya ini benar-benar nyata.

"Kau tidak memberi kabar apa-apa selama tiga hari, jadi aku dan Halilintar khawatir dan menyusulmu ke sini," jelas Taufan. Ia memeriksa bekas darah dan luka memanjang yang mengering di kedua sisi wajah Gempa. "Kau terluka?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ini bukan apa-apa," ujar Gempa cepat. Ia tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram bahu Taufan dan menatapnya dengan sorot ketakutan. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, Taufan. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi berada di hutan ini ..."

"Aku tau, aku tau ... tapi kita harus menemukan Halilintar dulu."

"Di-di mana Halilintar?" Gempa menoleh ke sekelilingnya, baru menyadari sang kakak sulung tak ada bersama mereka.

"Aku dan Hali terpisah ... saat sedang mencarimu," gumam Taufan. Ia kembali didera perasaan bersalah. Taufan tahu jelas bahwa ini kesalahannya. Harusnya saat itu ia menunggu Halilintar yang sedang tak bisa berlari cepat, jadi mereka tak perlu terpisah seperti ini.

Gempa terlihat ngeri. "Kita harus segera menemukannya," ucapnya panik.

"Benar, kita harus segera menemukan Hali dan keluar dari hutan sialan ini."

Raungan keras terdengar menggema di antara pepohonan, membuat Taufan meringis dan Gempa terlihat makin ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi mencari Halilintar," kata Gempa. Ia melirik sekelilingnya dengan waspada, berjaga-jaga jika ada yang menyerang mereka. "Apa kalian cuma datang berdua?"

"Ya, begitulah," kata Taufan. Ia melangkah bersisian dengan Gempa, berhati-hati agar tak ada dari mereka yang tertinggal di belakang. "Kami masuk ke hutan ini ditemani oleh seseorang. Katanya dia penjaga hutan."

"Penjaga hutan? Siapa?" tanya Gempa.

"Namanya Kaizo. Kau kenal dia? Dia mengaku sebagai kakaknya Fang."

Gempa menghentikan langkah dan memandang Taufan dengan mata membelalak. "Kau bilang siapa?"

"Kaizo. Dia kakaknya Fang, 'kan? Kalau tak salah Fang memang pernah cerita dia punya kakak ..."

"Tidak mungkin ... Kalian tidak mungkin bertemu Kaizo ..." kata Gempa dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Taufan bertanya heran.

"Karena ... _Kaizo sudah meninggal dua minggu yang_ _lalu ..."_

.

.

.

 **The Forest : Final Chapter**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : Warnings : AU, elemental!siblings, OOC, miss typo, terinspirasi dari sebuah film berjudul sama

Untuk **#Siblingisasi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halilintar meronta dari cengkeraman Kaizo di kakinya. Ia berteriak kesakitan saat terdengar bunyi derak dari kakinya yang terluka, menandakan tulang yang patah. Halilintar jatuh tersungkur sambil mengerang keras dengan tubuh bersimbah keringat.

"Kau membunuhku, Halilintar ..." suara Kaizo terdengar sarat kebencian sementara ia bangkit dan memandang Halilintar yang tengah berlutut kesakitan dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Aku—tidak—membunuhmu." Halilintar menggertakkan gigi keras untuk menahan diri agar tidak menjerit karena rasa sakit di kakinya. Ia tersengal-sengal dan menatap liar ke sekelilinganya untuk mencari jalan keluar. "Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan adikku yang kau kurung di tempat ini!"

Napas Halilintar tertarik seluruhnya saat Kaizo menendang keras dadanya dan membuatnya terhempas menghantam dinding. Ia terbatuk-batuk, putus asa mencoba mengambil kembali pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya yang menjerit protes.

"Kau yakin adikmu memang ada di tempat ini?" tanya Kaizo dingin. Darah menetes-netes dari tubuhnya sementara ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Halilintar.

"Te—tentu saja ... Kau— kau yang mengurungnya di sini ..." ucap Halilintar lemah. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya berputar cepat. Ia bisa pingsan kapan saja, tapi halilintar mati-matian bertahan untuk tetap sadar.

"Aku berusaha _membantumu_ , kau tahu ..." ujar Kaizo serak. Ia kini berdiri tepat di depan Halilintar, membuat pemuda itu bisa mencium bau amis darah dan juga daging yang membusuk.

Kaizo membungkuk dan mencengkeram tenggorokan Halilintar, menariknya berdiri dengan paksa. Sepasang iris merah muda menatap Halilintar yang megap-megap kehabisan napas dengan sorot benci.

"Kalau kau begitu keras kepala, maka lebih baik kau membusuk saja di tempat ini, seperti kedua adikmu."

Kaizo melempar Halilintar seolah ia hanya tumpukan sampah tak berarti. Halilintar terguling menuruni tangga bawah tanah dan terhempas di lantai yang basah dan dingin. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain semua rasa sakit yang menghujam tubuhnya. Suara jeritannya tercekat di tenggorokan sementara ia berjuang agar matanya tetap terbuka.

Halilintar mendengar suara pintu terbanting menutup di atasnya, meninggalkannya dalam kegelapan total tak berujung. Ia berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya beberapa saat, sampai telinganya menangkap langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekat dari arah kegelapan.

"Gempa ..." bisik Halilintar.

Yang membalasnya hanya suara-suara bisikan lirih, namun Halilintar tak bisa menangkap apa yang diucapkan suara itu. Tangan-tangan dingin meraihnya dari dalam kegelapan, dan Halilintar tak mampu berbuat apa pun untuk mencegah mereka menariknya pergi. Ia melihat wajah Gempa dan Taufan di depannya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih mereka.

Kemudian tangannya terkulai lemas, saat Halilintar akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan kegelapan menelannya seutuhnya.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu Kaizo sudah meninggal?" Taufan bisa mendengar nada histeris dalam suaranya, dan ia sama sekali tak mencoba menyembunyikannya. Jika Kaizo benar-benar sudah meninggal, apa itu artinya dirinya dan Halilintar kemarin seharian berjalan-jalan dengan hantu?

"Fang ... menghilang sejak tiga minggu yang lalu ..." ucap Gempa, suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Kaizo lalu mencarinya di hutan ini dan mengalami kecelakaan, lalu meninggal ..."

"Ke-kecelakaan?"

"Polisi yang menemukan mayatnya berkata seperti itu. Mereka menemukan Kaizo di bawah tebing, katanya dia mungkin tergelincir dari sana. Walau ... mereka juga menemukan bekas-bekas sayatan pisau di pergelangan tangannya."

Taufan menarik napas dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri. Meski begitu, ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya merasa ketakutan dan juga panik.

"Ka-kalau begitu kita harus segera mencari Hali," ujarnya gemetar. "Kaizo bilang dia akan kembali, dan jika Hali bertemu dengannya ..."

"Tapi mungkin saja Kaizo tidak jahat ... Dia membantu kalian masuk ke hutan ini, 'kan?" ucap Gempa pelan.

"Ya, membantu kami masuk, lalu membuat kami —kita— terbunuh di sini, maksudmu? Dia jelas tidak baik, Gempa. Ayo, kita tidak boleh membiarkan Kaizo menemukan Hali lebih dulu."

Taufan menarik tangan Gempa dan menyeretnya pergi. Gempa hanya menurut saja karena ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat. Lagipula perkataan Taufan ada benarnya, tidak ada apapun yang baik di hutan ini.

"Taufan, aku ... menemukan Fang ..." ujar Gempa tiba-tiba.

Taufan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Kau ... apa?" tanyanya dengan mata melebar terkejut.

"Aku menemukan Fang, mayatnya. Dia sudah ..." Gempa tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. Bayangan tentang tubuh Fang yang membusuk nyaris membuatnya ingin muntah. Tapi yang membuatnya hancur adalah fakta bahwa sahabatnya itu memang telah tiada.

"Kau— kau yakin itu benar-benar Fang?" tanya Taufan hati-hati. "Karena ... aku juga pernah melihat hal yang serupa. Aku melihat mayatmu yang—yang ..." Taufan juga tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir bayangan mengerikan itu dari benaknya.

"En-entahlah ... aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi aku punya firasat bahwa itu benar-benar Fang ..." gumam Gempa. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. "Aku juga menemukan ini di dalam tas yang tergeletak di sebelah Fang dan ..."

Ucapan Gempa terhenti mendadak dan matanya melebar ketakutan menatap sesuatu di balik punggung Taufan.

"Ada apa?" Taufan yang penasaran kemudian menoleh dan wajahnya berubah pucat pai seperti Gempa.

Seorang laki-laki berdiri di hadapan mereka dan menatap keduanya dengan sorot dingin. Darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya yang terbuka, menetes ke sepatu bot penuh bercak lumpur.

 _Kaizo._

.

.

.

Halilintar membuka mata dan melihat cahaya terang di depannya. Ia tak yakin apa dirinya tengah bermimpi saat melihat pemandangan yang tak asing baginya. Halilintar mencoba bangkit pelan-pelan dan duduk mengawasi apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Lantunan lagu berirama lembut terdengar dari seorang wanita yang tengah menarik selimut menutupi ketiga putra kembarnya. Ia mengecup kening masing-masing putranya penuh kasih sayang. Dua di antaranya sudah terlelap, sementara yang terakhir terus memandangnya dengan sorot mengantuk.

" _Ibu, kenapa Hali harus jadi kakak? Gimana caranya Hali bisa jadi kakak yang baik untuk Taufan dan Gempa?"_

" _Hali jadi kakak karena Hali yang paling bisa diandalkan. Hali cuma harus menjaga Gempa dan Taufan baik-baik kalau ibu tidak ada. Hali bisa melakukannya, 'kan?"_

" _Bisa, ibu."_

" _Bagus, Hali memang kakak yang baik. Ibu mengandalkanmu."_

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengelus rambut putra sulungnya. Ia kemudian mencium keningnya sekali lagi dan menyuruhnya segera memejamkan mata.

Halilintar tidak menyadari air mata yang telah mengalir di pipinya saat pemandangan di hadapannya tiba-tiba berubah. Kali ini ia melihat dirinya yang berusia sembilan tahun, menangis meraung-raung sementara sang ibu memeluknya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

" _Ini salah Hali ... Taufan dan Gempa kecelakaan karena Hali ... Ha-Hali tidak menjaga mereka dengan baik... Maafkan Hali, ibu ..."_

" _Bukan, ini bukan salah Hali ... Hali tidak boleh menyalahkan diri seperti itu, sayang ..."_

" _Hali harusnya tidak membiarkan mereka pergi ... Kalau tidak, Taufan dan Gempa pasti tidak akan kecelakaan ... Hali tidak mau kehilangan Taufan dan Gempa, ibu ..."_

Halilintar berlutut dan meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia terisak tanpa sadar, sementara gaung suara dari dirinya di masa lau terus bergema mengulang-ulang kata maaf.

"Maafkan aku ... maafkan aku ... Aku harusnya tidak membiarkan mereka pergi ..." Halilintar meratap, bercampur dengan suara isakan yang bergemuruh di dadanya.

" _ **Kau memang kakak yang tidak berguna, Hali ...**_ **"**

"Tidak ..."

" _ **Kau bahkan tidak akan mengkhawatirkanku, jika saja Taufan tak memberitahu ...**_ **"**

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu ..."

Halilintar terus meratap sementara suara-suara di kepalanya tak henti meneriakkan berbagai tuduhan atasnya.

Salahnya ... semua ini memang salahnya ... ia harusnya melindungi kedua adiknya, bukannya membiarkan mereka terpencar di tempat seperti ini.

Bau busuk tiba-tiba saja menyengat penciuman Halilintar, membuatnya tersedak di antara isak tangis dan membuka mata dengan napas tersengal.

Sekelilingnya kembali gelap gulita. Halilintar tak bisa melihat apa pun, bahkan tangannya sendiri. Ia meraba saku dan menemukan ponselnya di sana. Saat Halilintar menyalakan cahaya, ia sama sekali tidak terkejut mendapati pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya. Seolah sejak awal ia sudah mengira akan melihat hal itu.

"Gempa ..." bisik Halilintar lirih. Ia menyeret tubuhnya mendekati sosok dari mana bau busuk yang menyengat hidungnya berasal. "Gempa, tidak ..."

Halilintar menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh Gempa yang berbaring tak bergerak. Ia tak peduli dengan bau busuknya yang begitu menyengat dan juga lendir yang entah berasal dari mana.

"Maafkan, aku ... Maafkan aku karena tidak menyelamatkanmu lebih cepat, Gempa ..."

Sesuatu berdengung pelan di telinga kirinya. Halilintar melambaikan tangan gusar untuk mengusirnya. Ia memekik tertahan saat benda itu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kupingnya dan membuat seisi kepalanya berdengung.

Halilintar panik. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan apa pun itu —yang sepertinya adalah lalat yang cukup besar, hika dilihat melalui suara dengungannya— dari telinganya. Halilintar berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan lalat itu terbang berputar-putar di bagian dalam telinganya, berusaha mencari jalan untuk masuk ke otaknya. Ia meraba-raba untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa membantunya mengusir binatang itu, sampai tangannya menyentuh sebuah gagang dingin yang tergeletak di lantai. Pisau.

Halilintar tentu saja tak bisa berpikir jernih dengan makhluk yang terus berdengung menyakitkan di saluran pendengarannya. Ia menusuk sisi kiri wajahnya tanpa ragu. Jeritan kesakitannya menggema di ruangan gelap itu.

Saat dengungan itu akhirnya berhenti, Halilintar sudah terbaring tersengal dengan sebelah sisi wajah bersimbah darah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang bergetar hebat untuk meraih ponselnya yang tadi terlempar cukup jauh. Tapi ada tangan lain yang meraihnya lebih dulu. Tangan yang mengeriput dan membusuk serta mengeluarkan bau anyir. Tangan itu meraih pergelangan Halilintar dan mencengkeramnya erat.

" _ **Kak Halilintar ... kenapa kau tidak datang menolongku?**_ "

"Tidak ..." Halilintar merintih putus asa. "Tidak ... maafkan aku ... kumohon maafkan aku ..."

" _ **Kau harusnya menyelamatkanku ... kau harusnya menepati janjimu untuk menjadi kakak yang baik ..."**_

Wajah penuh keropeng merangkak ke arah Halilintar dan menyeringai lebar padanya. Rongga matanya yang kosong seolah tengah menatap Halilintar dengan pandangan menuntut.

" _ **Kau harus bertanggungjawab karena tak bisa menyelamatkanku, kak Halilintar ..."**_

"Tidak ... aku tidak bisa ... aku masih harus menyelamatkan Taufan ... aku tak bisa membiarkannya berkeliaran sendirian di hutan ini ..."

" _ **Taufan sudah mati. Kau tidak lihat tadi dia melompat dari tebing**_?"

"Itu—itu tidak nyata ... Taufan masih hidup ... dia belum mati ..."

" _ **Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia belum mati? Kau bahkan tak tahu di mana dia berada sekarang ..."**_

Wajah itu sekarang berada tepat di hadapannya, terus menyeringai dengan rongga mata kosong menatap lurus ke arahnya. Halilintar bahkan nyaris bisa mencecap bau busuk itu di lidahnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan menyeret dirinya menjauh.

"Jangan ganggu aku ..." ratapnya. "Pergilah ..."

" _ **Kau ingin aku pergi? Kau ingin aku pergi agar kau bisa terlepas dari rasa bersalah karena membiarkan adik-adikmu mati?"**_

Halilintar menangis tak berdaya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Sebelah telinganya berdenyut menyakitkan, dan ia masih bisa mendengar suara dengung di dalam kepalanya. Ia tak bisa lagi menggerakkan sebelah kakinya, bagaimana dirinya bisa pergi dari tempat ini?

Jari-jari dingin dan berlendir menjepit dagunya dan memaksanya mendongak. Halilintar menatap kedua lubang kosong gelap di mana seharusnya kedua mata berada. Ia menahan napas dan tiba-tiba saja menusuk wajah itu sekuat tenaga dengan pisau di tangannya. Jari-jari itu melepaskannya dan Halilintar bergegas merangkak menjauh.

Ia meraba-raba untuk mencari anak tangga dan berhasil menemukannya setelah beberapa saat. Halilintar menyeret dirinya naik dengan susah payah. Rasa sakit di kakinya hampir membuat Halilintar ingin menyerah, namun ia terus memaksa dirinya untuk bergerak meloloskan diri.

Halilintar akhirnya berhasil tiba di atas tangga. Ia bersyukur saat pintu berderit membuka begitu ia mendorongnya dengan bahunya yang nyeri. Halilintar menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah untuk menahan sakit saat ia berusaha memaksa sebelah kakinya yang tak terluka untuk berdiri.

Ia kemudian melangkah tertatih-tatih dengan tangan teracung ke depan memegang pisau. Matanya menoleh ke sekeliling dengan liar, bersiap menghadapi makhluk apa pun yang akan menyambutnya. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain dirinya.

Halilintar tak melihat Kaizo di mana pun. Bahkan tubuhnya yang tadi tergeletak di ruang depan dengan dada bersimbah darah, kini telah menghilang. Halilintar tak ingin tahu ke mana pria itu pergi, atau apakah dia benar-benar sudah mati atau masih hidup. Halilintar hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Udara petang yang sejuk menyambutnya begitu Halilintar melangkah kembali di tengah deretan pepohonan. Ia mendongak dan melihat matahari hampir terbenam. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah menghabiskan satu malam lagi di hutan terkutuk ini.

Maka meskipun ia merasa hampir pingsan —lagi—, Halilintar tetap memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah. Sebelah tangannya masih siaga dengan pisau, sementara tangan satunya lagi berusaha menutupi luka di telinganya yang masih terus mengucurkan darah. Halilintar yakin tak lama lagi ia akan ambruk karena kehabisan darah. Tapi untuk saat ini ia belum bisa menyerah.

Wajah-wajah tanpa tubuh mengiringinya dari kedua sisi, memanggil-manggil namanya dengan suara lirih. Halilintar hanya bisa mendengar suara mereka samar-samar, dan ia sama sekali tak memiliki tenaga untuk menoleh.

Kesadaran Halilintar sudah sangat menipis saat ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang bergegas ke arahnya. Karena itu Halilintar tak yakin apa ia tengah berhalusinasi saat melihat dua sosok familiar muncul dari balik pepohonan. Mereka kelihatan terkejut saat melihat Halilintar, lalu bergegas menghampirinya.

Tubuh Halilintar merosot jatuh saat tekadnya, satu-satunya yang membuatnya sanggup bertahan sejauh ini, runtuh. Ia mendengar suara-suara yang begitu dikenalnya meneriakkan namanya berulang kali. Dan Halilintar berpikir mungkin ini memang bukan mimpi. Ia sudah mati, dan kedua adiknya datang untuk menjemputnya pergi bersama mereka. Lalu ia bisa meminta maaf karena tak bisa melindungi mereka berdua, karena telah gagal menjadi kakak yang bertanggungjawab.

Mata Halilintar perlahan terpejam, dan untuk kali ini, ia berharap tak akan pernah terbangun lagi.

.

.

.

Gempa berlari sekuat yang masih bisa dilakukan kedua kakinya yang goyah. Taufan yang berlari di belakangnya terus memburunya, menyuruhnya mempercepat langkah, namun Gempa benar-benar tak sanggup lagi. Bintik-bintik hitam muncul di depan matanya dan paru-parunya menjerit menuntut pasokan oksigen. Gempa mencoba menarik napas dan merasakan perih di dadanya. Ia lalu terhuyung dan tersandung sebuah dahan patah. Tubuhnya terhempas keras dengan wajah menghantam tanah lebih dulu.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi," ujar Gempa terengah.

"Ayolah, Gempa ... kita tidak bisa diam di sini. Kau mau kita mati di tempat mengerikan seperti ini?" kata Taufan, berusaha menarik Gempa bangun.

"Biar saja aku mati di sini. Kau pergilah mencari Halilintar dan segera keluar dari hutan ini," gumam Gempa.

"Astaga, Gempa. Aku tidak akan keluar dari hutan ini tanpamu. Aku dan Halilintar aku dan Halilintar mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk masuk ke hutan ini dan menyelamatkanmu, oke? Jadi hargailah sedikit usaha kami," kata Taufan gusar. Ia tidak bermaksud berbicara sekasar itu, hanya saja ia sudah terlalu lelah dan yang diinginkannya hanya agar bisa segera pergi dari tempat ini, bersama ekdua saudaranya.

Gempa terdiam. Ia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, hanya berusaha mengumpulkan kembali oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk masuk ke paru-parunya.

"Ayo, naiklah ke punggungku. Aku akan menggendongmu," kata Taufan. Walaupun ia sendiri udah merasa hampir pingsan, namun jika ia masih memiliki tenaga untuk membawa Gempa bersamanya, ia akan melakukannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Taufan," Gempa menggerutu pelan. Ia mencoba bangkit dan meringis saat merasakan perih di hidungnya.

"Ini. Pakai ini untukmembersihkan darah di hidungmu," kata Tayfan seraya meneyrahkan sebuah saputangan yang sedikit kotor. "Kita harus bergegas pergi dan—"

Sepasang lengan, yang jelas sekali bukan lengan manusia, terulur dari dahan pohon di atas mereka dan menarik Taufan ke atas. Ia berteriak panik dan meronta-ronta sementara jari-jari kurus mencekik lehernya kuat.

"Taufan!"

Gempa berhasil meraih tangan Taufan yang menggapai-gapai tak berdaya tepat waktu. Ia berusaha menariknya sekuat tenaga hingga tubuhnya sendiri nyaris terangkat.

Taufan mengerang tertahan sementara tubuhnya ditarik dari dua arah. Wajahnya nyaris membiru karena kuatnya cekikan di lehernya.

Susah payah Gempa menggapai sebuah dahan patah di bawah kakinya, sementara ia tetap menahan sebelah tangannya di jaket Taufan agar sang kakak tidak ditarik pergi. Gempa berhasil mendapatkan dahan itu dan mengayunkannya sekuat tenaga ke arah lengan panjang yang menarik Taufan. Lengan itu patah dengan bunyi berkeretak, menyebabkan Taufan terhempas jatuh ke tanah dari ketinggian dua meter.

Walau sudah terputus, jari-jari di leher Taufan masih tak melepaskan cengkeramannya. Cekikannya justru semakin kuat sementara Taufan meronta-ronta kehabisan napas.

Gempa putus asa mencoba menarik tangan-tangan itu lepas dari tenggorokan kakaknya. Ia memukul-mukulkan dahan di tangannya dengan liar, beberapa kali nyaris menghantam langsung wajah Taufan. Rontaan Taufan perlahan melemah saat tubuhnya mendadak kejang-kejang.

"Tidak, Taufan!"

Gempa berteriak keras saat ia melakukan usaha terakhirnya merenggut lepas tangan itu dari leher Taufan. Jari-jari itu akhirnya tertarik lepas dengan meninggalkan bekas kuku memanjang yang menyayat tenggorokan Taufan hingga ke dadanya.

Gempa melemparkan tangan keriput itu sejauh mungkin, kemudian melepaskan jaketnya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi luka menganga di leher Taufan yang mulai mengalirkan darah.

"Taufan ... Taufan, kumohon ..." Gempa terisak sementara ia menekankan jaketnya kuat-kuat di leher Taufan untuk menghentikan pendarahan. "Kumohon jangan mati ..."

Kelopak mata Taufan yang terpejam perlahan bergetar, dan beberapa saat setelahnya ia terbatuk-batuk keras. Matanya kembali terbuka dengan sorot membelalak ketakutan. Pandangannya bergerak liar ke sana-kemari sebelum akhirnya jatuh pada Gempa yang kelihatan lega luar biasa.

"Taufan, syukurlah ..."

Taufan mengangkat satu tangannya yang bergetar untuk menahan Gempa yang ingin memeluknya. "Nanti saja acara pelukannya. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum ada yang lain muncul," ujarnya terengah.

Gempa mengangguk. Ia segera merobek kedua lengan bajunya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi luka di leher Taufan agar tidak berdarah lagi. Ia kemudian memakai kembali jaketnya yang berlumuran darah Taufan dan membantu sang kakak berdiri.

"Menurutmu makhluk apa lagi yang akan muncul?" tanya Taufan, berusaha terdengar bercanda. Namun suaranya semakin melemah seiring tenaga yang terus terkuras habis.

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingin tahu," balas Gempa muram. Ia memapah Taufan dan berjalan tersaruk-saruk menyusuri hutan yang mulai menggelap. "Kita juga tidak tahu apa Kaizo masih mengejar ..." lanjutnya lagi. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan was-was, takut ada sesuatu yang muncul dan menyerang mereka lagi.

"Yah ... dia memang kelihatan lebih berbahaya dari semua mahkluk lain di sini ..." gumam Taufan.

"Tapi dia cuma sendirian. Yang lain tetap lebih banyak dan lebih berbahaya."

"Yang jelas mereka sama-sama penghuni tempat ini, jadi tentu saja sama-sama berbahaya."

"Benar ..."

Keduanya tiba-tiba saja meringis bersamaan seraya menyentuh sisi kiri wajah mereka. Mereka lalu saling berpandangan dan nyaris serentak berbisik,

" _Halilintar ..._ "

Gempa mempercepat langkah sambil menyeret Taufan bersamanya. Jantungnya berdegup keras sementara ia mati-matian berdoa dalam hati semoga Halilintar baik-baik saja. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang namanya baik-baik saja di hutan ini.

"Menurutmu Kaizo sudah menemukan Halilintar?" tanya Taufan pelan. Ia berjalan terseok-seok dengan menumpukan setengah beratnya pada Gempa, terlalu letih bahkan untuk merasa bersalah karena menyusahkan adiknya.

"Entahlah ... semoga saja tidak ..."

"Tapi mungkin saja tadi Kaizo berhenti mengejar kita karena dia sudah menemukan Hali. Dan mungkin sekarang dia sudah ..."

"Jangan bilang begitu, Taufan," tegur Gempa. Ia menghentikan langkah sejenak untuk menarik napas dan membenarkan letak lengan Taufan di bahunya, kemudian kembali menyeret sang kakak berjalan. "Berdoa saja semoga Halilintar tidak apa-apa," ujarnya.

Taufan meraba lehernya dan dengan hati-hati menyentuh kain yang kini basah oleh keringat bercampur darah. Pandangannya mulai mengabur saat ia menatap lekat telapak tangannya yang kini dipenuhi noda gelap.

"Gempa, aku—"

"Ssstt ..."

Gempa mendadak saja berhenti melangkah dan menyuruh Taufan diam. Ia menunjuk ke arah depan, di mana mereka bisa mendengar suara-suara langkah yang mendekat.

"Mungkin itu Halilintar," bisik Gempa.

"Mungkin saja bukan. Bagaimana kalau itu makhluk lain yang bersiap mencekik kita sampai mati seperti tadi?" balas Taufan, juga dengan suara berbisik.

"Tapi bisa saja itu benar-benar Halilintar. Kita harus memeriksanya."

Taufan tak bisa membantah. Lagipula ia juga tak bia melakukan apa-apa selain membiarkan Gempa menyeretnya pergi ke arah suara langkah tadi berasal. Mereka melangkah hati-hati dengan jantung berdebar, bersiap menghadapi apa saja yang mungkin akan menghadang mereka di depan sana. Dan dugaan Gempa ternyata benar.

"Halilintar!"

Mereka berseru bersamaan dan bergegas menghampiri sang kakak sulung. Tapi Halilintar hanya bergeming di tempatnya, memandang mereka dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Ya Tuhan, Halilintar ..."

Taufan dan Gempa sama-sama terkesiap begitu melihat kondisi saudar kembar mereka lebih dekat. Pakaian Halilintar kotor dan penuh noda darah. Sebelah pergelangan kakinya tertekuk ke arah yang salah, sementara salah satu sisi wajahnya nyaris tertutup warna merah pekat. Wajah Halilintar benar-benar pucat pasi sehingga seolah terlihat bersinar di tengah kegelapan yang mulai turun.

Tubuh Halilintar terhuyung dan ia jatuh tersungkur tepat saat Taufan dan Gempa tiba di depannya. Mereka dengan panik berusaha memanggil nama Halilintar, namun matanya telah terpejam rapat.

"Dia masih bernapas," kata Taufan setelah meletakkan satu jarinya di bawah hidung Halilintar.

"Tapi denyut nadinya lemah sekali," ucap Gempa panik saat memeriksa pergelangan tangan sang kakak ulung.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit," ucap Taufan. Ia menyampirkan sebelah lengan Halilintar di bahunya dan mengangkatnya bangun, mengabaikan matanya yang mulai berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya yang berdenyut menyakitkan.

Gempa bergegas membantu Taufan dengan meletakkan sebelah lengan Halilintar yang lain di bahunya dan ikut menariknya berdiri. Mereka mencoba melangkah bersama-sama, namun ambruk kembali tak lama kemudian karena kaki-kaki Taufan tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Taufan berbaring meringkuk dengan tubuh menggigil dan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia memegangi luka di lehernya yang kini kembali mengalirkan darah setelah kain yang membebatnya tak mampu lagi menahan.

"Taufan ..."

Gempa hendak melepaskan kembali jaketnya untuk membantu menutupi luka Taufan, namun sang kakak melarangnya.

"Gempa, pergilah ..." ucap Taufan dengan suara bergetar. "Pergilah ... tinggalkan aku dan Hali di sini ..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa kalian!" Gempa berseru histeris.

"Aku ... dan Hali ... datang ke sini untuk ... menyelamatkanmu ... jadi ... setidaknya kau harus bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup ..."

"Tidak ... jangan ... aku tidak mungkin pergi dan meninggalkan kalian di sini ..." Gempa berujar putus asa. Ia menarik sebelah lengan Halilintar dan menyampirkannya di bahu, kemudian ikut meletakkan sebelah tangan Taufan di bahu yang satunya lagi. "Ayo, aku pasti bisa membawa kalian berdua," katanya.

Tapi untuk bangkit berdiri dengan kedua beban di bahunya ternyata terlalu sulit bagi Gempa. Ia langsung roboh bahkan sebelum sempat berdiri.

Gempa meraung gusar. Padahal mereka sudah berhasil berkumpul kembali, namun kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini? Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak pernah datang ke hutan ini. Jadi Hailintar dan Taufan tak perlu mengorbankan diri hanya untuk menyelamatkannya seorang.

"Maafkan aku ... ini semua salahku ..." ucap Gempa penuh penyesalan.

"Bukan ... ini bukan salahmu ... ini memang ... kewajibanku dan Hali ... _sebagai kakak_ ..."

Suara Taufan melemah sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Tangannya yang sedari tadi berusaha sia-sia menghntikan pendarahan di lehernya terkulai lemas, seiring matanya yang perlahan menutup.

"TIDAK!"

Gempa menjerit histeris. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh kedua kakaknya dan berteriak memanggil-manggil nama mereka, namun Halilintar dan Taufan sama sekali tak merespon. Mereka terbaring tak bergerak di tanah, sementara malam mulai turun di sekitar mereka.

"Tolong ..." ratap Gempa di tengah kesendiriannya. "Kumohon siapapun, tolong ..."

Suara-suara yang membalasnya berbisik nyaris selirih angin. Sosok-sosok gelap muncul di sekelilingnya, saling berbisik seolah tengah bersiap menyambut anggota baru mereka. Tangan-tangan terulur dari kegelapan dan menarik Halilintar dan Taufan menjauh darinya.

"Jangan ..." bisik Gempa. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih mereka, namun lengan-lengan lain terjulur dan menariknya menjauh. Gempa hanya bisa pasrah. Jika ia memang tak bisa menyelamatkan kedua saudaranya, maka lebih baik jika ia juga ikut menyusul mereka.

Sepasang kaki terbalut sepat bot yang penuh bercak lumpur muncul begitu saja di hadapan Gempa. Ia mendongak dan melihat Kaizo tengah menunduk menatapnya dengan sorot dingin yang membekukan darah.

Gempa merasakan jari-jari Kaizo bergerak di lehernya, siap mencekiknya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menyiapkan diri, namun mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

"Aku—aku menemukan Fang ..." ucap Gempa dengan suara lemah. Cengkeraman tangan Kaizo di tenggorokannya mengendur, dan Gempa memaksakan kepalanya untuk terangkat agar bisa memandang langsung ke sepasang manik merah muda Kaizo.

"Aku tahu kau mencari Fang ke mana-mana sejak dia menghilang, dan sebelum kau sempat menemukannya, kau sudah meninggal lebih dulu ..."

Kaizo menunduk ke arahnya dan memandangnya dengan sorot tak terbaca. Ia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, jadi Gempa memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara lagi.

"Apa— apa kau benar-benar mati karena kecelakaan, atau kau bunuh diri setelah putus asa tak bisa menemukan Fang?" tanya Gempa dengan suara bergetar.

Kaizo menggeram. Gempa yakin sekali pria itu kali ini benar-benar akan mencekiknya, maka ia pun memejamkan mata erat-erat. Tapi tak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Gempa membuka kembali matanya dengan takut-takut dan melihat Kaizo masih berdiri bergeming di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak bunuh diri," ucap Kaizo tiba-tiba. Gempa sedikit terkejut karena Kaizo benar-benar menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku tergelincir dari tebing saat berusaha keluar dari hutan ini."

"Tapi ... bekas luka sayatan di pergelangan tanganmu ..."

Kaizo mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memandang bekas luka yang masih tercetak jelas di sana. "Aku memang sempat putus asa dan hampir menyerah. Tapi aku adalah penjaga hutan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua hal-hal aneh di tempat ini. Jadi aku berhasil melawannya sebelum ia mempengaruhiku terlalu jauh ..."

Gempa mengangguk. Ia merasa sedikit lega setelah mendengar penjelasan Kaizo. Setidaknya ia tahu kakak dari sahabatnya tidak mati karena bunuh diri, walau Fang sendiri memang ...

"Kau bilang kau menemukan Pang?" tanya Kaizo. Suaranya masih terdengar datar dan dingin, namun Gempa kini bisa melihat sorot putus asa di matanya.

"Y-ya ... dia sudah ..." Gempa tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya, namuan sepertinya Kaizo mengerti. Gempa tak tahu ia harus merasa takut atau khawatir saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kaizo yang menggelap.

Sosok-sosok gelap kembali muncul dan menarik Gempa pergi. Ia meronta sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan diri dari sekumpulan tangan yang mencengkeramnya dan menancapkan kuku-kuku mereka di kulitnya.

"Kaizo!" Gempa berteriak sementara ia mati-matian berusaha melepaskan diri dari jerat makhluk-makhluk yang ingin menyeretnya pergi. "Aku juga menemukan surat yang ditulis Fang sebelum kematiannya!"

Kepala Kaizo yang tertunduk dalam kembali mendongak. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan sosok-sook yang menarik Gempa tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Ia tergeletak terengah-engah di tempatnya, tak mampu bergerak karena seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

"Suratnya." Kaizo mendadak sudah kembali berdiri di depan Gempa dan mengulurkan tangannya. Gempa masih tersengal saat ia menarik sepucuk surat yang nyaris lecek dari dalam sakunya.

"Fang ... menyesal karena bertengkar hebat denganmu hari itu ..." ujar Gempa terbata-bata sebelum Kaizo sempat membaca suratnya. "Dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk berkata bahwa dia membencimu ... Fang menyayangimu ... Dia _selalu_ menyayangimu sejak dulu dan sampai kapan pun..."

Tangan Kaizo yang memegang surat itu bergetar. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan suara jeritan seperti hewan yang tengah terluka. Raungan pilunya menggetarkan pohon dan membuat daun-daunnya berguguran.

Gempa melangkah mundur ketakutan. Ia dengan panik mencari kedua saudaranya yang baru disadarinya telah menghilang. Tapi Gempa bahkan tak sempat pergi ke mana pun karena kedua kakinya dicengkeram erat dan perlahan dibenamkan ke dalam tanah. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, namun rasanya seperti berada di dalam pasir hisap. Semakin banyak dirinya bergerak, semakin dalam kakinya tertanam.

"Tolong!"

Gempa berteriak putus asa walau tahu tak mungkin ada yang mendengarnya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat tubuhnya ditarik semakin dalam dan a melihat sosok-sosok bermunculan dan mengelilinginya, memandangnya dengan rongga mata tak berisi dan mulut menyeringai lebar.

Kaizo masih berdiri di sana, di balik kerumunan mayat-mayat busuk yang mengurungnya. Gempa menatapnya penuh permohonan untuk terakhir kalinya.

" _Tolong ..._ " bisiknya lirih.

Lalu mendadak saja semuanya menghilang. Kaizo, dan sosok-sosok yang mengelilinginya tadi, menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Gempa mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tak yakin apa ia tengah berhalusinasi. Ia menyadari tubuhnya tak lagi terbenam di tanah dan kini hanya terbaring di atas rumput-rumput kering di tengah hembusan angin malam yang menggigit. Gempa menoleh dan menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat Halilintar dan Taufan terbaring tak jauh darinya. Mereka masih tak sadarkan diri, namun Gempa berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan memaksa otaknya berpikir bahwa mereka masih hidup.

Belum sempat Gempa memikirkan apa pun untuk mencari cara agar bisa mengeluarkan dirinya dan kedua kakaknya dari sini, ia mendengar suara-suara tak jauh darinya. Jantung Gempa berdegup kencang, mengira hantu-hanti itu kembali untuk mengusiknya lagi. Tapi ia kemudian melihat beberapa cahaya senter yang disorotkan di antara pepohonan, sementara beberapa orang terdengar memanggil-manggil namanya dan kedua saudaranya.

Gempa tak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk memanggil mereka, jadi ia hanya berbaring diam menunggu mereka menemukannya. Sesaat kemudian ia melihat sekumpulan orang menyorotkan cahaya senter ke arahnya. Ia harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi matanya dari cahaya menyilaukan yang terasa asing setelah semua kegelapan yang dilaluinya beberapa hari ini.

"Gempa!" Seseorang menyerukan namanya dengan gembira dan bergegas menghampirinya.

"Gopal?" ucap Gempa ragu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja ditubruk, kemudian orang itu merangkulnya erat, membuat Gempa sedikit kehabisan napas.

"Gempa, syukurlah kau masih hidup!"

Orang itu menariknya bangun dnegan sedikit kasar dan Gempa akhirnya bisa melihat wajahnya. Ternyata memang Gopal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Gempa memandang bingung orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang Gopal, dan menyadari mereka adalah polisi setempat.

"Halilintar dan Taufan memberitahuku mereka akan mencarimu ke hutan ini. Dan mereka memintaku untuk menghubungi polisi jika mereka tidak memberi kabar apa-apa lagi selama lebih dari dua puluh empat jam," jelas Gopal.

Gempa mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia terhuyung karena kelelahan dan Gopal buru-buru menahannya sebelum jatuh.

"Tolong ..." ujar Gempa lirih. "Halilintar ... Taufan ... tolong bawa mereka ke rumah sakit ..."

Gopal berbicara dengan beberapa polisi dalam Bahasa Jepang. Beberapa dari antara mereka kembali untuk mengambil tandu, kemudian mengangkut Halilintar dan Taufan pergi. Sementara Gempa berjalan menyusul mereka dengan dipapah Gopal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Gempa? Bagaimana kau bisa selamat setelah tersesat empat hari di tempat ini?" tanya Gopal takjub sekaligus ngeri.

"Kupikir aku tidak akan selamat ... lalu aku bertemu Taufan, dan kami harus mencari Halilintar yang menghilang ... dan ..."

Gempa tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia sudah terlalu letih untuk berjalan, apalagi berbicara. Gopal sepertinya mengerti karena ia tidak bertanya-tanya lebih jauh.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan tersesat di hutan ini," kata Gopal. Ia melirik sekelilingnya dengan wajah ketakutan. "Pasti mengerikan sekali, ya?"

Gempa hanya mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Gopal terus mengoceh selama beberapa menit berikutnya tanpa berniat menanggapi selain dengan anggukan maupun gelengan kepala.

"Kau tahu, Gempa. Saat aku mendatangi pos polisi tadi, mereka bilang sudah ada orang lain yang menghubungi mereka dan meminta mencari kalian. Menurutmu siapa yang menghubungi mereka? Apa Halilintar dan Taufan?" tanya Gopal penasaran.

"Tidak mungkin. Halilintar dan Taufan ada di hutan ini sejak kemarin, dan di sini sinyal ponsel tak bisa digunakan. Kecuali jika mereka menghubungi polisi dengan radio atau semacamnya. Tapi Taufan tidak bilang apa-apa soal itu ..." gumam Gempa.

Ia tengah mencoba berpikir keras meski otaknya memprotes meminta istirahat, saat udara dingin yang menusuk tiba-tiba membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Gempa berbalik, dan di antara pepohonan gelap ia bisa melihat seseorang tengah berdiri mengawasinya. Gempa akhirnya menyadari siapa orang yang telah menghubungi polisi untuk mencari mereka.

" _Terima kasih ..._ " bisik Gempa, nyaris tak terdengar di antara desau angin malam.

Sosok itu mengangguk sebelum akhrinya melebur kembali dalam kegelapan. Gempa menyunggingkan senyum sedih sebelum kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Kau sedang apa barusan, Gempa?" tanya Gopal. Suaranya terdengar bergetar ketakutan.

"Hanya mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan ucapan terima kasih ..." balas Gempa tenang.

"Pada siapa?"

Gopal menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dengan ngeri, namun Gempa sama sekali tidak menoleh lagi. Dan ia memang tak akan pernah membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah hutan ini lagi.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Aku udah sering banget bilang ini, tapi aku pengen bilang sekali lagi kalau aku beneran nggak bisa bikin ending yang bagus. Tapi sejak awal fanfik ini alurnya memang agak kacau, maaf kalau ada yang kebingungan saat membaca ini. Ini percobaan pertamaku bikin fic horor yang beneran horor(?) dan aku lumayan kapok kayaknya. Selain bikin pusing, aku juga jadi parno-an sendiri kalau begadang tengah malam karena kebayang terus horornya /plak/ Tapi mungkin kapan-kapan aku bakal coba bikin horor lagi, mudah-mudahan bisa lebih bagus x'D

Makasih banyak buat yang udah mengikuti fanfik ini sejak awal dan memberikan review. Maaf aku nggak bisa balas semua reviewnya, tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas semua dukungannya.

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Sampai bertemu di kesempatan berikutnya~!

p.s. di bawah masih ada epilog lho

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Taufan memasukkan pakaiannya secara asal-asalan ke dalam koper, kemudian melemparkan sisa-sisa barangnya dan menutup kopernya. Ia tersenyum puas dan menyeret koper biru muda itu dan meletakkannya di sebelah pintu keluar.

"Nah, sudah selesai semua, 'kan? Ada lagi yang ketinggalan?" tanyanya ceria. Ia mengawasi Gempa yang masih sibuk menyusun bajunya satu-persatu ke dalam koper miliknya.

"Halilintar masih belum kembali," kata Gempa tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Eh, memangnya Hali pergi ke mana?"

"Katanya mau jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Ah! Hali pasti mau cuci mata melihat-lihat wanita Jepang yang cantik-cantik dan seksi, iya 'kan? Dasar, padahal sudah kubilang untuk mengajakku kalau mau cuci mata," gerutu Taufan dengan bibir dimanyunkan kesal.

"Halilintar bukan orang mesum sepertimu, Taufan," balas Gempa datar.

"Aku bukan orang mesum!"

"Ya, terserahlah," ujar Gempa tak acuh. Ia selesai mengepak barang-barangnya dan melirik koper Halilintar yang juga sudah selesai dibereskan sang kakak sejak semalam. "Tapi aku khawatir dengan Halilintar. Dia nyaris tidak bicara apa-apa lagi sejak kejadian itu," ucapnya seraya memandang keluar jendela cemas.

"Yah, Hali memang orangnya hemat bicara, 'kan ..." gumam Taufan. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya di lantai dan tanpa sadar menggaruk bekas luka di lehernya yang masih sedikit menganga. "Tapi kurasa ... dia mungkin masih memikirkan hal itu ..."

"Ya ... Halilintar masih berpikir bahwa dialah yang membunuh Kaizo. Padahal kita sudah berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa Kaizo memang telah lebih dulu meninggal."

"Tapi memang agak mengerikan jika membayangkan Halilintar membunuh seorang —atau sesosok?— hantu, sih. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau dia benar-benar membunuh orang sungguhan saja."

"Taufan."

"Aku cuma bercanda ..."

Taufan cengengesan tanpa merasa bersalah, sementara Gempa hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan di nakas di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Aku akan menelepon Halilintar. Kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat kalau dia tidak segera kembali," katanya.

"Ya. Suruh dia bawa pulang gadis Jepang yang seksi untukku satu."

"Taufan ..."

"Bercanda, Gempa ..."

.

.

.

Halilintar mengeluarkan ponsel yang berdering nyaring dari sakunya dan menatap nama yang tertera di sana. Gempa. Ia menunggu sampai panggilan itu berakhir dengan sendirinya, kemudian menekan tombol power untuk mematikan handphone dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku.

Angin dingin yang berhembus membuat Halilintar sedikit meringis saat merasakan nyeri di telinga kirinya yang lukanya belum sepenuhnya mengering. Ia sudah tak bisa mengandalkan telinganya yang satu itu lagi untuk mendengar setelah menusuknya sendiri dengan brutal menggunakan pisau. Tapi kadang Halilintar masih bisa mendengar suara dengung yang mengganggu itu di dalam telinganya.

Daun-daun di pepohonan di hadapannya melambai tertiup angin sementara Halilintar berdiri mengawasinya tanpa bergeming. Sosok-sosok asing berdiri di balik batang pohon seolah tengah mencoba memanggilnya untuk datang.

Halilintar menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mengeratkan tali ranselnya kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan tanpa ragu.

Dan Halilintar sama sekali tak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

.

.

.

 **fin**


End file.
